


熔为，一体

by cindyfxx



Series: 我们塑造了自身 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 没羞没臊的性生活
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（太黄暴，还没来得及翻译）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 慢慢来

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/gifts).
  * A translation of [Melt Into, Melt Until](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050038) by [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska). 



史蒂夫伸手到巴基身后胡乱摸索着前门的门把手。巴基趁机靠到门上，将史蒂夫拽到胸前。一手放在他脑后，一手在他的背上游走。巴基沿着他的下颚亲吻，呼吸粗重。史蒂夫在他手中步履不稳，用体重将巴基压在门板上。

巴基喘息着露出一个微笑，挑起一道眉。低低地嗯了一声，任舌头从史蒂夫咽喉的凹陷处蜿蜒回绕至下颚边缘，画出一道湿热。史蒂夫陷入了两难：嘲笑他们的笨拙，亦或任头颅后仰，露出喉咙，给巴基所有他想要的皮肤。

他终于摸到了门把手，扭动，推开。他们向后倒去，跌进山姆的房子里。巴基大笑着，磕磕绊绊，紧握史蒂夫的衬衣领口，但他们没有跌倒。纵然绞成一团，他们的平衡能力依旧惊人得好。史蒂夫正努力稳住他，双手放在巴基后背上，就在这时，他看见有什么东西正飞速朝楼梯移动。

他刷地抬起头，正巧看见山姆穿着袜子的双脚奔上二楼的地板，并用没必要大的音量朝楼下喊：“晚安！”

史蒂夫想要回答，想要道歉，想感谢他，某些事，所有的事，但巴基将三根手指的指尖放到他的下颌骨上，他正扳着史蒂夫的下巴更深地吻他，舌头伸出了他自己的嘴巴，所以史蒂夫只能呻吟，眉毛微微皱起。太过沉溺于他怀里的这个男人，早已忘却了他们周围的世界。

幸福只是你胸膛中大海的一次汹涌。 **他留下了** 。安心如此之深，你忘记了呼吸。 **他想要你** 。欲望如此之稠，你忘却了你身体上他没有在触摸的每个地方。 **他准备好了** 。自豪、希望并虔诚。期待、感激、饥渴、迷恋、乐观与狂喜。太多已无法计算，因为你的心神早已迷糊不清。

史蒂夫将他带向沙发，巴基的双手在他的肋上，隔着衬衣探索他腋下的肌肉。史蒂夫坐下，巴基跟着他俯身。立刻爬到他身上，跨坐在他膝上。他坐稳，臀压着史蒂夫的大腿，然后将双手移向史蒂夫的衬衣下摆。史蒂夫感觉无所拘束，异常飘忽。他看着巴基看着他，同时将双手伸进史蒂夫的衬衣里，手指触到皮肤。史蒂夫的嘴巴微微张开，巴基露齿而笑。暧昧、得意又调皮。 **如果你任他，今晚他就会占有你** 。他倾身，双手同时向上探索，游弋过史蒂夫的上腹部，摸向他的胸口。 **倘若你要，他当即就会给你极度的狂喜。**

巴基亲吻他的太阳穴，用自己的头将史蒂夫的头轻推到一边。他轻吻过史蒂夫的耳尖，任嘴唇沿着敏感的外耳廓游弋而下。巴基用舌尖轻舔他耳垂后的凹陷，史蒂夫立刻惊喘。巴基的双手撑着沙发靠背，他向前研磨腰跨，追逐史蒂夫阴茎抵着他自己阴茎的压力。等他寻找到时，他俩双双战栗。 **让他占有你，让他占有你。**

巴基张开嘴，将耳垂叼在牙齿间。我们应该慢下来。他咬住，轻扯到令史蒂夫呻吟。随后放开他，合上嘴唇，然后以舌尖开始探索。 **我们有的是时间** 。感觉每个隆起与褶皱。 **而这一夜能找回他已足够** 。他在绕圈，舌头压得更用力，更湿润，他描绘过弧度靠向中心。 **马上阻止他，趁他还没将舌头伸进你的耳朵里，让你忘记了如何说话之前。**

“巴克——”史蒂夫喘息道。巴基他耳边饥低沉而饥渴地嗯了声，继续研磨着腰跨。“啊——”史蒂夫的头脑空白了，努力在快感的浪潮中漂浮，“巴基——”这次他设法将一只手放到了巴基的胸口上，将他推开了一点。

巴基坐定，而—— **操，也许这不是个好主意** 。他看上去很迷人。嘴唇红肿，微微分开，脸颊绯红，眼帘低垂，瞳孔放大。他的头发因你的手指而缠结，不论你脸上的表情为何，他都正在对你脸微笑。史蒂夫望了他良久，久到巴基又开始倾身索吻。

“巴克——”史蒂夫吞吞口水，抓住他时，他的嘴唇就在他自己的上方，“我想慢慢来。”他正等着一声大笑、一次不敢相信的恼怒，或者至少一个困惑的停顿。

巴基却说，“好的。”轻柔的词语拂过他的嘴唇，“不论你想要什么。”

“你没意见？”

“是呀。亲吻可以吗？”巴基亲亲他的嘴角，用舌尖擦过那条折痕。

“好吧。”史蒂夫的嗓音紧绷，“亲吻可以。”

“很好。”巴基亲吻他鼻子一侧。眼皮。下巴尖。然后将他们的额头贴在一起，不动了。

“巴克——你感觉起来真棒。”史蒂夫低语着。

“你也是。”巴基低声回答，微微一笑。

他们沉浸在无言的沉默中片刻。只有温暖、亲密和一体。然后巴基翻身侧躺，手指在史蒂夫的肩膀上涂鸦。史蒂夫屈身面对着他躺在沙发上，“我们要把你的东西拿回来吗？”

巴基摇摇头，“不。”随后嘴唇弯起，补充道，“今晚我就住你房间里。”

史蒂夫的笑容变大，“是呀，如果你先去冲了冷水澡，也许吧。”

巴基的双眼闪了闪，咯咯笑起来。他的头更深地压进着沙发垫里，史蒂夫被去亲吻他的强烈欲望所席卷。所以他就吻了。 **因为现在你可以了** 。比他意欲得更激烈、更饥渴—— **毫无分量的可能性** ——然后退开，站起身，赶在他们再次纠缠在一起之前。

离开沙发两步后他才意识到他们一直都没关上前门。他走过去关门，手还没离开门，就看见门外巴基的卡车。他停下，冲着房子里喊道：“你要带走你的花草？”他走回到沙发边，“都不留下一颗在厨房里给我用来想念你？”史蒂夫挂着打趣的笑容，但巴基却表情严肃。就好像他刚刚记起来他们是如何到了这一步。记起来他们是如何一跃而出又在空中狂甩了惊魂一刻后才找到彼此的双臂。记起来就在一小时之前这世界是何等得漆黑。

史蒂夫朝他伸出手，“嗨。”他亲切的微笑， **现在你在这里，巴克，我抓住你了** **。** “我们去睡觉吧。”巴基握住他的手，站起身。他跟着史蒂夫走上楼梯，一切都感觉像一场梦，楼上的走廊里，他轻触史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫转身，巴基温柔地压住他。双手压在墙上，在他的头两侧。

“史蒂夫？”

“是？”

“我也爱你。”他的双眼沉静幽深，“我想让你知道。我觉得我们第一次在那个小餐馆里见面时我就爱上你了。这是现在的我，不论我以前是什么人，所以我想要正确完成这件事。”巴基的目光因坚信而犀利，“我不知道战争之前我是什么感觉。但如果那个人真有一点点像我的话，那他也是爱你的。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫用掌心抚摸他的脸侧，巴基转头亲吻他的手心。

巴基退后，任史蒂夫牵起他的手。他领着他们走向他的卧室。 **现在你们再无需分开** 。共度每一秒钟，无需任何借口。 **紧握住他并微笑。** 现在你知晓了他嘴唇的滋味，再无退路。他的手在你手中温暖而坚定，不曾有任何事如此感觉正确。


	2. 在日光中眨眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫任自己的手如提问般从桌面上滑下落到巴基的膝盖上。巴基微笑以对，闪亮得足以安抚他，亦微小到足以表明——你无需询问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对，有手癌

清晨来临，就好像他知道它会来临，然后发现你在他的臂弯里。

巴基醒来；意识从身体里升起。他睁开眼。明亮的卧室，被阳光温暖了床铺。

首先，他意识到时间要比他平时醒来的时刻晚很多。知觉顺着他的双腿延展，缠住他的双臂，认识送出一波温暖扫过他的胃。他们在史蒂夫的床上蜷缩依偎在一起。穿着衣服，棉被微微凌乱地围绕着他们。巴基仰躺着，史蒂夫紧贴在他身边，侧躺，两颗头颅亲密共枕。【吐槽：这就是传说中的‘同床共枕’】

史蒂夫的一条手臂横在他的上腹部，他手指在巴基肋下蜷缩的样子里有某种新的东西。 ** **安心？怀疑？无法克制的独占欲？亦或，他也许只是在努力确保他的影子不会撇下他溜走，跑回去战斗。****

史蒂夫动了动，旧习难改；巴基放慢呼吸，闭上眼睛。他俩都一动不动，但史蒂夫的呼吸变得更警惕、更浅，更快了一点点。他的头又动了动，巴基几乎能听到他的双眼睁开。

史蒂夫的手，此刻因清醒意识而稳定，巴基的下肋上微微蜷缩，一拉。巴基毫不抗拒，因装睡而顺从。史蒂夫抱住他，直到鼻尖贴着巴基的发，然后悄悄将腿跨到巴基的大腿上，满足地轻轻嗯了声。

巴基脖子上他的呼吸温热，巴基心里有一部分震惊于他就在这里，史蒂夫就在这里。完全出乎预料的是，他只想静静地躺着，看看事情如何发展。但他的另一部分，那个一再重申他有权拜托掉焦虑的心神去感觉自在的部分，向他低语—— ** **你在等什么？你记得昨晚，记得说出口的一切。你就在这里，所以就按照你的想法做这件事吧。睁开双眼，亲他。如果你们打算敞开心扉地生活，那就共同迎接这一天，去寻找到一种新常态。****

在就在巴基尚未理清自己对抗的本能时，史蒂夫开口了，亲热地耳语道：“嗯，睡得可真沉啊。”随后巴基一边的嘴角只是微微勾起，却足以出卖了他。

巴基睁开眼，转头朝向史蒂夫。熟悉感，重温牢记的某些事的炙热，突然来袭。那始终陌生的感觉；巴基有记忆，但它们并没稳定到令他感受到。更像是他在眼帘之内重复的电影短片。但此刻感觉熟悉。他的双眼迅速掠过史蒂夫的脸，他的头脑织补起数十年前的片段。 ** **他们青春的面庞在环境光线中泛着光——他们在一条被单下——是一座堡垒——在巴基的客厅里——明亮的双眼，抑制不住的微笑——玩耍着，假装着，某种游戏，某个故事，他们正在书写又即刻经历。**** 就是它。独处的狂喜。在一个由他们创造过的世界里。如此处理，将迷梦化作你的现实。压低了的嗓音，隐私，亲密。紧张期待的涟漪在你的胃里泛开；做你渴望的。

巴基微笑，史蒂夫回以微笑，双眼闪着光芒。他甚至将头靠得更近，所以他们额头相抵，鼻尖相触。巴基的双眼游弋。史蒂夫的脖子上有根链子，透过史蒂夫敞开的衬衣领口，他能看到一对狗牌贴着他的皮肤。无需看到名字才知晓—— ** **他一直将你紧贴在胸口上入梦**** 。胃下沉，心被攥紧。巴基立刻退后，他好能看到史蒂夫史的双眼。它们已因这突然的动作微微睁大，却迅速镇定成宁静的蓝。

史蒂夫将手移到巴基的太阳穴上，画出一道温柔的线，三个指尖在描绘，直至他的下颚，开口说，嗓音困倦、温暖又安慰：“嗨。”

巴基握住史蒂夫的手，将他的掌心压在自己的脸上。在这毛毯城堡之下的世界里，亲手握紧你的锚；书写那个故事，去经历它。他喘了口气，然后回答，应和着史蒂夫的语调—— ** **现在这就是常态，呼吸，这就是常态**** ——“嗨。”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

史蒂夫窗外的树在夏末的微风里温柔地摇曳，在反方向的墙壁上投出美丽的树影。他们在床上躺了太久太久，触摸着，呼吸着，看着阳光随着日出，慢慢爬下墙壁，爬上地毯。

如一半橡皮筋般生活，被期许、担忧与疑惑从另一半身边拉离，让你深深疲劳到当你们终于啪地一声合到一起，松弛地躺在同一张床上，你都无法再使自己动起来。因为你的心找到了它的栖息地，离他的心只剩一臂距离，你的身体在被单上展开，你已无杂念。

时间在流转，巴基存在着。直到史蒂夫手机一声短暂的震动打破了这安逸的宁静。巴基身后去摸床头柜，用两根手指将史蒂夫的手机拨落到床上。他迅速将手机放到自己的上腹上，史蒂夫用手指笨拙地摸索起来，解锁屏幕就看到山姆发来的短信息。是一份克雷格列表的链接清单。史蒂夫点开第一个。是一套商业区的单身公寓。可立即入住。

巴基噗嗤笑了，一个停顿后史蒂夫也笑起来。他丢下手机，倾身，鼻尖埋进巴基的发里，微笑的嘴唇正巧刷过巴基的耳朵—— ** **哦**** 。突如其来的震撼快感对如此小的一个接触来说太过强烈。巴基咬紧嘴唇扼住一声呻吟。

静止不动直到史蒂夫翻身离开，拖着步子在地毯上寻找他的笔记本电脑。他找到电脑，又爬回到床上，栖息在巴基身边，头靠着床头板。史蒂夫调出公寓目录，巴基蜷缩到他身边。肩膀抵着床头板，他看着史蒂夫的侧脸。倾身，几个试探的亲吻落在史蒂夫的脸颊上、下巴上、脖子上。他听到史蒂夫的手指在键盘上不动了，便对着史蒂夫的锁骨窝喃喃道：“别让我打搅了你。”嗓音低沉，在他的喉咙里震颤。

史蒂夫发出某种令人费解的动静并吞吞口水。巴基等着，直到他回去点击翻页后，才继续自己缓慢的亲吻。史蒂夫打开一个又一个的选项卡、山姆发送来的一切和更多的清单，与此同时巴基正用嘴唇学习着史蒂夫耳朵与肩膀之间的每寸皮肤。

像这样更容易。容易很多。当巴基就真上亲密地躺在这里，呼吸着他，就像他们从前早已做过了几十次，若真不是上百次。他无需看着史蒂夫眼中溢出的那一点点提醒着他对史蒂夫到底意味着什么的脆弱亲昵。没有令他担忧的心眩晕、自觉像个冒名顶替的骗子的触发物。抗拒你自己是因为这是一场值得胜利的战斗；但请记得休息。有时候，没有关系的，闭上双眼去依靠他。忘却自我一下吧。

“好的，巴克。”史蒂夫的嗓音粗哑。他轻咳了下，巴基转头。下颚搁在史蒂夫的肩膀上，头顶斜贴着史蒂夫的脸颊。他对每套公寓给出即时评论，“不——太小了——不——不——没有足够多的窗子——不——太多走廊了，”巴基否定一个，史蒂夫就关闭一个选项卡，“不要地下室公寓——不——不——天花板太低——不——太大了——不要带地毯的地方。”

史蒂夫停下，用头轻轻推推巴基的头。“为什么不要地毯？”他的嗓音温柔、宠爱、愉快，还有某种巴基无法名状的东西。

“太难清理了。”

史蒂夫轻声笑道：“你怎么知道的？”

巴基改变姿势，用手按着史蒂夫的胸口抬起头，迎着史蒂夫的眼睛，“我们住的房子几乎铺满了地毯。”

史蒂夫的双眼熠熠生辉，“而你清理了它？”

“是啊。”巴基搜寻了他的脸片刻，“什么？你没清理过？”史蒂夫大笑起来，巴基又支起了一点点身体，他们脸对着脸，“史蒂夫。你从来没清理过这里的地毯吗？”

史蒂夫笑得更厉害，已无法回答，笑得眼睛都挤到了一起。他深吸了口气镇定自己，过程中一直在咯咯笑，而后还是无法停止大笑。巴基摇摇头，“是啊，好吧。那时候当然没有地毯。”而史蒂夫再次彻底融化进笑声里。

巴基躺回去，任由史蒂夫剩下的笑声摇晃着他枕在史蒂夫肩膀上的脑袋。他开始点击浏览网页选项卡，发现一点缺点就立刻关掉。“等等，等等——”史蒂夫吞了吞口水，稳定下心神，“告诉我你不喜欢它们什么地方。”

巴基从触控板上收回手，任手臂落在史蒂夫的胸口上。从容，亲密，占有。掌心贴着他的胸肌，就像你能随时随地、随心所欲地触摸他。史蒂夫的手指缠绕了巴基的发，他将巴基的头压在自己的脖子上，对着他的头发喃喃地说：“我喜欢听。”

他们一起点击开清单剩余的部分。巴基任自己的嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的皮肤，斜眼看着显示屏，然后说出每个评价，热烫而模糊，对着史蒂夫的喉咙。只有三处公寓被认定为‘也许。’。他们浏览到清单末尾，史蒂夫立刻合上笔记本电脑，塞到床下。

巴基笑得露出了牙齿，此刻已变成他的枕头已被移开，看着史蒂夫的动作变快了，“嗨，也许你应该打电话给那些房产中介人。”打趣他，就好像你一生都在这样做，“好地方卖得快。”

史蒂夫丢弃了电脑，开始手脚并用地爬回到巴基斜卧的身体上，一条腿插进巴基的大腿间。他的手臂弯曲，脸就悬在巴基身体上几寸的地方，“是呀，我正打算那么做——”他的嗓音缥缈，双眼幽深。爬上来，爬上来，笼罩住巴基的腰跨，上腹，胸膛。巴基感觉双腿迅速泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。史蒂夫一路来到巴基眼前，停住，紧张感在蔓延，脸贴得如此之近，巴基的胃里祈祷在盛放。史蒂夫甚至再次倾身靠近，喃喃道，“在之后。”然后就狠狠将巴基吻进床头板里。

史蒂夫的嘴唇再次压上他的时，巴基立刻放弃了扼住从身体里冲出的呻吟。 ** **操，这感觉真棒**** 。只需要这样？他的嘴唇贴上你的就让你改变了主意？也许史蒂夫一直都知道。也许这就是他为什么避开你的每一次求爱。恍惚间，巴基在想着从前自己曾吻过谁。史蒂夫曾吻过谁。 ** **我们有没有——吻过**** ——思绪猛然回到眼前，被史蒂夫滑上他的大腿的手所系。

这具躯体又曾为何而生？它可曾呢喃了他的名，当他濡湿地亲吻过你的脖子时？一定有。一定有，因为什么都不曾将你如此彻底虏获。史蒂夫的拇指刷过他的左二头肌，他正用膝盖抵着巴基的大腿哄他的腿多张开一点。巴基只是床垫上的一滩水。只有他的双手还记得它们该如何运转，抓向史蒂夫的脖颈。吻他，把他拉的更近，再吻他——

你已任由清晨流逝，与他再同床共枕几个小时又如何？

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

出了史蒂夫的卧室，事情就有点不一样了。等他们终于慢悠悠地下楼来吃迟了很久的午餐时，房子里空无一人。史蒂夫做烤奶酪三明治，巴基将两个梨切成片。他们又围绕着彼此移动，感知彼此的靠近，却又几乎不发一语。

史蒂夫在上面加了重物的平底锅里烤一个三明治。他转过身，靠在厨台上，交叉起双臂。巴基切完了梨片，将果核和梨茎扫进垃圾桶，然后转身面对史蒂夫，从拇指上舔掉一滴梨汁。

他们的眼睛一相遇，史蒂夫立刻垂下视线。这一刻停顿并延展，因为就在几分钟之前，他们还在亲吻，粗喘，以毫无防备的眼。但此刻，你们之间只是多了几英寸，世界便再次涌来。史蒂夫看着地板的样子，不确定，是因为昨晚你们俩人都将自己的过往一笔勾销。

 他回到他身边的那一刻你便落进他轨道里，而数月间你一直将自己压在犹豫不决的透明墙壁上。你精心措辞作为你的重锤；那样做曾是明智的，而此刻，你的藩篱只是地板上的碎玻璃。

空气嗖地一声化作真空状态，头发垂在你眼前。你的皮肤从未感觉如此的鲜活，此刻你不知道常态为何。当你们没有亲吻时，该如何触摸？多久一次？你们能否对着彼此低吼你们的饥渴？你能多温柔地握住他？而如果你想将他压在厨台上吮吸他的下唇直到三明治烤焦的烟雾充满了房子，他可愿任你？如果你颤抖着醒来，血丝布满双眼，告诉他你疲惫的大脑正尖叫着让你逃走，可会令他也颤抖？如果你想将他推倒在地板上，剥掉他的和你的衬衣，就只是躺在他的胸口上，皮肤贴着皮肤，你怎么才能知道他是否也想要这样？

在你最崩溃时，你曾说愿为他而死，你的行动也早已比那些话语大声。 ** **你还能再说什么？你应该说吗？****

看见史蒂夫犹豫抽搐便是极限，巴基那固执的性情燃烧起来，他压住自己无声的疑问。 ** **给他看你在这里就是为了这个。**** 去回答每个他不知该如何开口的疑问。报答他在你茫然地看着瓷砖时的每一分耐心。

他走向史蒂夫，一只手按在厨台沿上，将自己轻抵在史蒂夫的骨架上。腰对着腰，腹贴着腹，他能感觉到史蒂夫的呼吸卡住了，并希望自己永远拥有这份影响力。巴基看着他的眼睛，用手指梳过史蒂夫的头发。当摸到他的脖颈时，他抬起手回到史蒂夫的额头上，再次开始。温柔的抚摸，直线条。巴基一次次地重复。直到史蒂夫不再看着他，眼帘垂下。 ** **我们可以很亲密，随你想要多亲密。**** 巴基放缓动作，任自己的手指在史蒂夫的头皮上温柔地探索。 ** **看，一如既往得容易。****

消磨掉你自己的矛盾。你渴望以他的双唇抚平你的忧虑，但为了他你要比自己时更坚强。当他需要你时：站定别动，不留怀疑。

巴基在三明治烧焦前放开了他。你们两人都没期盼着犹豫不决会消失。但知道你们有一条小路能穿过它令人窒息的压抑，令人感觉安慰。

他们吃着饭，山姆没再出现。只是坐在餐桌边，脸上是‘现在做什么？’的表情，心神在飞转着一千个‘做什么’。巴基曾试图想点能让他俩保持亲密的活动，但他的头脑，或者也许是他的老二，总是在提示柔软的地方——床，沙发，卡车座位——在那里他能将自己压在史蒂夫身上，追逐快感，在他耳边呻吟。

但数小时的热吻已令巴基十分的烦乱，再要求更多感觉像是在挑战史蒂夫的极限。史蒂夫想要慢慢来，而巴基完全不知道这是什么意思。

史蒂夫任自己的手如提问般从桌面上滑下落到巴基的膝盖上。巴基微笑以对，闪亮得足以安抚他，亦微小得足以表明—— ** **你无需询问。**** 史蒂夫的双眼又涌动起来，从美丽的蓝里溢出未经过滤的情感。不只是关于性。你想要的不只是他的身体，他想用手指告诉你每当他看着你时他胸膛里的流淌。

所以，你到底想什么事情慢慢来？性又是什么？此刻和性之间的又是什么？你的身体想要。而你早已深知了快感。特别是在你双腿大张着被压在卡车车头上之后。但，让那渴望展现在你眼中要比去弄清楚到底该拿它怎么办更容易。

一切都模糊了并开始倾斜。他们只是一直未将亲吻加入他们那张亲密的节目清单里。屈服于欲望改变了一切，将每一种亲密都裹夹进了那些你（们）埋藏在最深处的感觉里。它已将你从里面拉出来。扯掉盖着你意图的遮羞布，留你在日光中眨着眼。

是呀，你想要他，今天清晨，当在你下颚下吸出一个痕迹时，你还在他耳边咕哝着这话。但，你到底想要什么？你想对他做什么？望着他被性欲晕染了的双眼让你想象出无数推倒他的方法，无数让你阴茎抽搐的幻想，但然后呢？

巴基理解性的工作原理，但并没真的将它们固定在那淹没他的欲望上。他只是想要史蒂夫的触摸，所有的地方，同时，而在这与高潮之间会发生什么是一个模糊却令人愉快的未知数。你会怎样跟着他移动？给他快感又是怎样的？如果他给你机会，你知道该如何让他射出来吗？

巴基感觉自己又像初次掉进了这个世界。又一片你之前没意识到你遗漏了的碎片。那就清理出空间，清空历史，重新开始。尝试一切。

他们终于将巴基的东西从卡车上取回，堆在他卧室的地板上，因为显然他不会睡在那里了。史蒂夫终于打电话给房产经纪人们。他们终于想到了去看些什么，于是他们终于到了沙发上。巴基的老二值得赞赏，倒是史蒂夫又在扯那条让他俩彼此理解的线索。史蒂夫正侧身躺，背贴着沙发靠背。他那两条长腿从胯部弯曲，双脚支在咖啡桌上。巴基正慵懒地坐在史蒂夫身体形成的L字型里，一条手臂贴在史蒂夫的大腿上。巴基并不知道他们在看什么，因为他能感觉到史蒂夫的上腹正贴着他的后背起伏，他花费掉了每一盎司注意力才能管住自己的双手静止不动。

但史蒂夫的手指突然放到了他的腰上，在那里衬衣被拨弄上去，露出了皮肤。

“这是什么？”他的中指正描绘着一条横陈在巴基的胯骨上消失进裤子里的淡白细线。一道来自另一世的伤疤。

“我不记得了。”出于某种原因，也许是史蒂夫围绕着他的方式，亦或是他温柔的触摸，巴基并没被吓到。他的心没有因为这个提示物而下沉。他不记得，亦不要紧。

史蒂夫用手肘支起身，俯首在那道伤痕上印下一个吻。这是全新的，巴基的心在跃动。第一个不是领口之上才安全的或单纯地嘴唇印在掌心的亲吻。它充满暗示又甜蜜，巴基立刻放松了自我束缚。他的手滑到史蒂夫的大腿后将它拢得更近些，就像自他们坐下他一直想着这样做。没过两分钟，史蒂夫就瘫回了沙发垫里，双膝分开，而巴基就坐在他的大腿上。

激情的亲吻，双唇早已因稍早而肿胀敏感。身躯如此同步，甚至早在巴基的大腿夹住史蒂夫的腰之前它们就已被唤起。太过饥渴，已对唇间逃出的声音无能为力。

虽然之前巴基只得到了几个小时的时间去思考接吻之后该发生什么，但他已经有了些想法。他一手握住史蒂夫的下巴，同时寻找到新的方式用自己的阴茎贴着史蒂夫的研磨，看着史蒂夫的眼帘颤动，嘴巴张开。

太阳已经落下，忽明忽暗的电视机是他们唯一的光影。他们推拒拉扯，任指尖探索。史蒂夫更加谨慎，但当巴基坏笑着用力在他们之间研磨时，他抠住巴基腰跨的指尖和他那绝望的喘息声，在告诉巴基史蒂夫同样非常渴望这件事。当你到了这一步时，你的躯体知道该做什么，你并不在意它借你之名在暗示什么。

他们亲吻，直到每一次呼吸都变成呻吟的气音。直到史蒂夫热烫、熔化、全身羞红，而巴基控制不住地退后，在微光中去看他的脸。当他的嘴唇在史蒂夫的下颚上游走着可能是今天地四十次时，史蒂夫吞了吞口水。然后又吞了吞口水。然后说，“好了。”

巴基贴着他的皮肤微笑，“该睡了？”

史蒂夫笑了，嗓音沙哑，“是啊。”

巴基挪到一边，就如他大约24小时前那样从史蒂夫身上滚落下去。巴基舔舔嘴唇，史蒂夫的眼睛被勾住。

“不过。冷水澡。真的。”史蒂夫强拉起自己的眼睛看向巴基的眼睛。

巴基大笑着摇摇头，并没争论。他走上楼梯，在浴室里脱光衣服。将水调烫，任房间里充满水蒸气。因为冷水也许会让他的血液降一点温，但它无法阻止他在史蒂夫走进卧室的那一刻就抓住他，重新迷醉在慵懒的亲吻里。所以巴基走到热烫的水流下，手握住自己沉甸甸的阴茎——压力太多又得不到缓解变得过于敏感——立刻就在史蒂夫的手握住他的腰跨的念头里高潮了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在最初的那些日子里，有那么多的初次。对每一个初次，巴基都是期待的，至少他未预料到会降临。每一个都让他感觉暴露又震撼，就好像在西伯利亚的冬天里不穿大衣就走到户外。一个战栗，一个停顿，一系列疑问。 ** **这样对吗？我应该做什么？我应该感觉如何？**** 但在压着暴露皮肤的冬日寒气的震撼之下，他的心神小心地收藏起回忆。那些值得记忆的时刻——来自他曾选择的那段人生的片段。

你应该自豪于自己还知道那些摇摇欲坠的初次是值得记住的。骄傲于没有任那些冰冷的震撼动摇了你。骄傲于当你的大脑朝你尖叫要你逃走时静立不动。骄傲于面对生的焦虑，不顾数小时的冷静掂量着每一次失措的动摇。

曾有，初次，餐桌边你将双脚搁到他的腿上只为他看会如何反应（一个宠爱的笑容和一只握住你脚踝的手）。初次，他在经过身边时亲吻你的额头，就好像那是世上最自然不过的事。初次，你握住他的手，将它小心地拢到你手中，伸展手指交缠在他的指尖，并感觉荒唐可笑。

然后。曾有，初次，他摸索的双手在你的衣服下发现了一把武器。

那时他们刚刚从杂货店回到家里，推开前门，夸过门槛。巴基定住脚步注意听听山姆，只听到一座空无一人的房子，便将杂货丢在地上，抓住史蒂夫的衣摆。巴基将他扯向沙发，史蒂夫踉跄了一下，随后跟随了他的引导，而等巴基将他往沙发里推的时候，史蒂夫已经用一只手揽住了他的腰抱着巴基随他一起倒下。

再次一同跌坐下，微妙的摩擦随着他们停留的时间将变得更热、更烈。史蒂夫的双手抱住巴基的后腰想将他向前拉，更往自己的腿上拉。他的手指突然停在了手枪的枪托上，只是刚刚露出他的裤腰。

巴基僵住，向后躲，垂下头，想咽下那些话，它们却已离开了他的嘴唇：“抱歉，我——对不起。”他摇摇头。他们离开这栋房子时，他的衣服下总是住着枪支、匕首，甚至是小型手雷；但只要他们一到家里，他几乎非常小心的将它们移走。这次却没有。太过急于困住他去品尝他。你出错只是个时间问题。

史蒂夫的手轻轻落在巴基的下巴上，向上托起直到他们的双眼相遇，“别。”他没有微笑，却双眼平静，表情泰然。史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，任这沉没诉说—— ** **不要为任何事道歉。不要隐藏。你无需向我展示展所有，但我想看到全部。****

巴基低头眨着眼睛看着史蒂夫的胸口，等着腹部焦虑的结松开。

“另外，”史蒂夫吞吞口水，抬起双眉，“如果有人——”他耸耸肩，在巴基背后比了比手势，“靠近你的背后。”他假装的笑脸已经变成了一个真正的微笑，“我会知道朝哪里伸手。”

巴基皱起鼻子，摇摇头，噗嗤笑了，“这就是你的计划？”打趣地一笑，“他们还称你为战术专家——”

史蒂夫用一个吻打断了他。倾身抬头朝他伸出手。他带他们一起倒回沙发坐垫里，从巴基的裤腰上取出那支枪，丢在他们身旁的沙发上。巴基从自己的做裤腿接缝处抽出一把折叠刀，任其咔嚓一声掉落在手枪上。他又从脚踝的枪套里变出两把匕首和一把枪。

他们一同亲吻移动，在这种永恒不变中寻找稳定：迷失在彼此里的醉人欢愉。事实上，亲吻了过久。忘却了时间，无视嗡嗡震动的手机，直到前门的门把手咔咔想起，他们在山姆走进门口前一秒钟才陡然分开。

巴基想从史蒂夫身上滚下去，却不得不将自己抛向沙发的另一端才能避开座位上成堆的武器。山姆在门口里停住脚步，看着他俩坐在沙发的两端上。一个微笑出现在他一边的嘴角上，“在沙发上开心呢，嗯？”

巴基看向史蒂夫，而史蒂夫红着脸低头看着自己的膝盖。

山姆的视线落沙发上那堆枪管匕首上，皱起双眉，“我本打算要开玩笑说你俩直接玩起变态性游戏的——”他摇摇头，走向厨房，“但那话又太真实。”

巴基和史蒂夫相互交换了个疑惑的表情。

“再提醒我一次你俩搬出去的时间？”山姆的嗓音因厨房传导而变得尖了。

史蒂夫答道，“周二——”

“说的对，不够快。现在我想起来。”山姆打断他，嗓音轻了。

史蒂夫的表情介于微笑与苦脸之间，“抱歉，山姆。”

“不，这样很好。我刚才在想将这个日子标在日历上，这样一来我就能倒计时数日子过了，圣诞风。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

一些初次打开了门。提起了更多他们没有回答过的问题。就如你初次将自己交给他的时候。

巴基早已找到无数种方法与史蒂夫纠缠，所以当他们在床笫间翻滚或熔化在沙发上时，模式显现。巴基几乎总是在上面，确立步调。甚至就连史蒂夫将他压住时，他都在抓握、拉扯、推拒。仍然处于掌控地位。

在将他亲吻得变成一滩泥之后，巴基低头看向史蒂夫，看见了他涣散暧昧的双眼。他手臂慢慢抬起双臂的样子就好像每一丝力气都汇集于他起伏的胸膛里。他看起来就像无法移动也不打算尝试移动了一样。好奇变成了决心，巴基打定主意尝试一下史蒂夫做过的事——躺好任事情发生。

当他们在床上或站在厨房里时，他做过几次尝试。尝试着将双手放在身体两侧，任史蒂夫接管一切，但很快就变得坐立不安，变得焦躁，变得双手发痒，便放弃了。他并没告诉史蒂夫自己正在做什么或尝试着要做什么。那样感觉太过脆弱，太过模糊。他能怎么说？ ** **我感觉在我们接吻时，我需要处于掌控地位，所以我是在尝试任你引领，但失败了。我的某些部分仍然不确定这份温柔、这份快感。我不知道自己是否为其而生，所以我——我猜当我成为牵引我们俩的那个人时，我能够让那些念头安静下来。可我不想逃。我只是想跟你在一起并且不用介意这件事，然后——**** 不，你不能这么说。那样太直接。

这件事令巴基挫败，而如果不是有脖颈上的那种刺痛，他大概也不会推动此事。因为即使是在最激烈的时刻，他的心急速跳动，胸口发紧时，他也能分辨出这种惊慌失措与任何事都无关。这种感觉毫无逻辑、毫无理由，就只是自动冒出的情绪。就只是某种再次在他身体里扩散的昔日担忧的回响。而被肉体无逻辑的一时兴起所影响的念头让他自觉软弱。所以他试图压制住那惊慌失措，咽下那不断涌起的恐惧，那恐惧总是在嘶嘶低语着—— ** **不是你，不是他，不是这样。**** 他本来能将其暂时压住，用全身的力气抵住通往他思想最黑暗深渊的门。但只要他一放松力道，它就又会全部涌出来。

所以逼你自己，逼你自己。将你的双手贴在这面墙壁上摸索，直到你寻找到一条裂缝，将其扯开。亦或，它太过坚固，那就寻找到一条路绕过这由你建起的防御。

巴基编了理由将他弄出了城。他带上史蒂夫去了一趟离家向南两小时车程的一家摩托车配件店。回来的路上，他走了乡村公路，并终于找到了他在寻找的东西。一次路边停车，就在树林之后，在那里他们将会拥有一些隐私。

他靠向路边，停好车。直到他打开音响，史蒂夫才问：“我们这是做什么啊？”他语气里有某种微喘的音调，正诉说着他其实并不在意，只要事情按他所希望的发展。

巴基一语不发，开始[一首歌](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GgBOOis6Vs)，将音量调大到低音震颤了座椅，然后背靠车门坐下，转向史蒂夫。他曲起一条腿，任靴子踩[在座椅上](http://image.customclassictrucks.com/f/featuredvehicles/1004cct_1950_chevy_pickup_truck/27108671/1004cct_02_o+1950_chevy_pickup_truck+restored_interior.jpg)，好让他的大腿完全为史蒂夫敞开，他伸出双手，指尖朝自己勾了勾—— ** **过来。****

史蒂夫立刻上前，变换姿势爬到巴基两腿之间，跪在卡车座椅上，双手撑着巴肩膀两边的车门上，俯俯首贴向他的脸。巴基原以为会是压上来一个热吻，但史蒂夫却停住了。音乐震耳欲聋，史蒂夫却未曾抬高嗓音，就只是贴近了些问道，“你想要我怎么做？”

巴基犹豫了。显然，史蒂夫知道有什么事不一样了。他在想你在做什么，你想要什么，你为什么要开车离家这么远才能明白。

巴基将一条手臂放在座椅靠背上，另一条搭在车窗边的壁架上。他看着史蒂夫的双眼，希望他能理解自己行为之后的意图。但，史蒂夫还在等着回答。 ** **你必须给出更多。****

巴基感觉自己红了脸，那请求还甚至没离开他的嘴唇，以尽可能少的词将它说出来吧，“随你想怎么样我。”

史蒂夫的反应只是让他的羞红变得更深了。他僵住，随后倒抽了一口气，扑向巴基，顺着他的头一侧磨蹭，一直到他的脖子。通过史蒂夫嘴唇和嗓子震颤的样子，巴基知道史蒂夫正在发出各种动静，只是无法透过音乐听到。

而这就是尝试此事的诉求，就在某个他无法听到自己思考的地方。只有模糊的动静，吵杂而迅速，这样他就不能听到自己的呼吸卡住，不能听到史蒂夫的温柔。巴基闭上双眼，这样他就不能看着史蒂夫依偎靠近时隆起的肩膀、曲起的手臂，热烫的洒在巴基耳朵下方的皮肤上的呼吸。只有触摸。一次只做一件事。所以，今晨，世间所有皆不存在，就只是史蒂夫贴在他脖子上的嘴唇，史蒂夫曲起紧贴在他大腿下的膝盖，史蒂夫磨蹭过他肩膀的双臂。

 ** **呼吸。就任他触摸。**** 没过多久，那种熟悉的刺痒便开始沿着他的手臂蔓延，辐射到了他的双腿上—— ** **动啊，动啊，手指抓住他的头发将他扯近，腰胯抬起去寻找摩擦感，嘴唇贴到他耳朵上去。**** 巴基深吸了口气，又慢慢吐出来。他又吸了口气，让呼吸稳定住双臂，每一条瘫软不动的肌肉。他又深吸吸了口气，任这口气流过双腿。他的肌肉屈服了，听从指令化成一滩水。史蒂夫正越吻越往下去，将他的衣领扯到一边，用嘴蹭他脖颈上的肌肉。唤起的性欲径自点燃，淹没他的肉体，顺畅地涌入过他瘫软的四肢。

巴基呻吟了，他甚至还没听到就感觉到那声音离开了他的身体。史蒂夫一定也感觉到了，因为他的动作带上了一点苛求的尖刻。他抬起头将巴基亲得涨红了脸又将双手放到巴基的腰上。巴基的双臂抽动痉挛，就只因为一个亲吻所带来的快感。他任史蒂夫将他的头推抵到车窗上，保持呼吸缓慢，哄骗提醒自己的肌肉放松不动。沉溺在如此强烈、如此迷人的情潮里，几乎想吐。他的身体不断传送出耀眼的信号，微小的电信号沿着他的大腿内侧、手臂内侧发出闪着火花。试图以快感的激流协调好这句化成了水的肉体。

史蒂夫的双手在的衬衣下，寻找，探索，指尖轻触。巴基终止亲吻的时长只够轻声诅咒了一句又深吸了口气。史蒂夫就跟随这那拂过自己嘴唇的低喃，更狠更深地吻住巴基。史蒂夫退后并亲吻他，而后又迅速退后再次亲吻他。接连不断的亲吻最终只剩下迅速、热烫、湿润的嘴唇压力。这是全新的，不像他们从前的亲吻，而史蒂夫追逐节奏的方式让巴基的脑袋眩晕地挂在脖子上。

突然，史蒂夫的双手抓住他的一个膝盖，比史蒂夫从前对待他的任何时候都更暴力，指尖嵌入。他慢慢将手滑到巴基的大腿上，期间并没有放松抓握。巴基抽了一下，在史蒂夫口中惊讶又难以置信地呻吟着。他的双臂一弹，花了他片刻时间才集中了注意力重新稳定住它们。史蒂夫的手就停在巴基胯部裤子堆叠处前几寸的地方。他一直紧握着手，同时拇指沿着巴基的大腿内侧来回抚摸。巴基试图再喘一口气，可史蒂夫的触摸却让火焰舔上他的背脊，他的大脑正醉心于史蒂夫的手和他自己肿胀的阴茎之间那不断缩小的空间里。史蒂夫转动手掌心，任拇指沿着巴基的裤缝一路向上，直到它碰到了一条褶皱，随后他放开了抓握，手指沿着巴基的睾丸边缘，他撑起了布料的阴茎的一侧逗弄。巴基无助地呻吟叹息，抵着车门弓起后背。此刻他的双手正紧抓着它们所在的位置以求静止。

史蒂夫又靠在了他身上，将他们的额头贴在一起，同时手指沿着巴基的裤腰挑逗，手指尖刚刚插到裤子布料下，就像他正在考虑着拉开。巴基扭动着身体，已经到了上腹会因每一次快感的新火花而痉挛的地步。突然，史蒂夫抓住裤腰，手指贴着巴基的腹部曲起，然后用力向下一拉。巴基的双眼陡然睁开，史蒂夫正将他瘫软的、被快感打碎的身躯缓缓拉向他，直到巴基的后背平贴上汽车座位。史蒂夫突然扑过来—— ** **天呀，他的脸**** ——瞳孔放大，分开的嘴唇，表情如此饥渴，近乎掠食动物，决心化作了泡影，放纵地亲吻巴基。湿热，渴望，他的双手还裹在巴基的裤子里——

但巴基的呼吸已经开始在胸口里堵住。他比以往任何时候都兴奋，不安却已找到了一个立足点，背贴着座椅，他的手臂就像一团松散的绳子一样摊在头顶上。感觉暴露，巴基深吸了口气，却已经能感觉到胃里被紧扣住。有某种说不清的东西，是史蒂夫压着他的体重，亦或是双腿完全弯曲抵着副驾驶车门的方式，又或者是他的膝盖困在变速器与座椅之间的样子。

巴基感觉警铃大作，胃沉下去，只有一条路能逃离那个大洞——“史蒂夫，”巴基将头专向一边，终止亲吻，无法看着他的双眼说，“我需要坐起来。”

你也存档起这段记忆：初次你要他停止。

史蒂夫立刻后退，双手撤出巴基的裤子。巴基撑着手肘坐起身，小心地从史蒂夫腰两侧抽回双腿，直起背脊坐定。他瘫坐着，吞了吞口水，看着挡风玻璃外，努力冷静下来。他关小音乐，听见他和史蒂夫的呼吸声，依旧参差不齐，感觉到一波内疚。

史蒂夫用手指轻轻刷过巴基的脖颈，喃喃着，“谢谢你。”

巴基噗哧一声笑起来，看着驾驶座的侧窗外。

巴基感觉到他又贴近了点，已经在呵斥自己还在感觉摇摇欲坠，因为史蒂夫只是在他耳朵下轻轻印下了一个吻。他停住，温柔的呼吸吹拂着巴基的脖子，然后补充到，“刚刚很迷人。”

巴基僵住身体。他想要告诉史蒂夫那感觉有多好，他有多想在心脏停止飞那一秒再沉浸回去，他有多想让史蒂夫这样触摸他直到他再也承受不了。但焦虑已然用它金属丝般的手缠住了他的喉咙，而除了等着它结束，别无他法。

“我们改天再试。”史蒂夫用鼻尖磨蹭着巴基的耳朵，“我不会——”

巴基摇头打断他，找到自己的声音，“我们改天再试。”

史蒂夫用鼻子蹭蹭巴基的耳朵，嗯了声，心满意足。他亲亲巴基的太阳穴，低声说：“好的。”

他们开着音响开回家，填补了沉默，给了巴基一些空间去剪开缠满在他心里的怀疑的黑色缠结。这令人恐惧。 ** **没关系。你可以害怕**** 。他追逐着你双手里的颤抖，寻找着将你拆碎的方法，倾听着你身体无声的暗示好将你拉得更近。这是脆弱。在某种程度上，是屈服，因为你所需要做的只是静坐不动。让他看到你，看穿你，看进你心里，不戴滤镜。并不容易，却感觉难以置信地棒，在他脸上看到那样的神情甚至感觉更棒。

你要他停止，他就停止了。之后他甚至亲吻了你的脖子。 ** **所以没关系。**** 你很好。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

吻与不吻之间，界线不断模糊。他们抓住每一个机会去磨蹭彼此，而史蒂夫开始在每次巴基的皮肤触手可及时种下轻吻。

巴基正伸手去拿壁挂柜橱里的什么东西时，史蒂夫抓住他的手臂。他的手指亲密地圈住巴基的金属手腕，拉向他的脸。他沿着手掌心亲吻，温柔地掰过他的手掌吻向他手腕内侧的金属皮肤。他的目光停留在巴基的脸上，巴基意识到他正在寻找他的敏感点，想知道他的人造皮肤是否比其他地方更敏感。这个认知令他仰起头，双眼变暗，而史蒂夫将得意的笑融化在他的吻里。

“我要进入厨房啦！”山姆在走廊里大声宣布道。

史蒂夫立刻丢开他的手，巴基用力眨眼控制晕眩感。史蒂夫回去洗一只茶杯，巴基奋力回忆自己之前想要做什么事。山姆走进来，给自己倒了杯橙汁，又走出去，并临时宣布：“现在我要进入客厅啦。”

巴基咯咯笑起来，抬头去看史蒂夫。

史蒂夫将茶杯放到厨台上，擦干手，然后轻轻握住巴基的两根手指。他领着他走进走廊，大声宣布：“我们正在走廊上。”

史蒂夫领着他走向前门，经过山姆所在的咖啡桌，继续：“我们正在前门旁穿鞋。”

巴基给了山姆一个本该歉然的微笑，但他有点太过容光焕发，所以那笑容更像是个咧着嘴的欢笑。

巴基将双脚踩进靴子里时，史蒂夫宣布道：“我们要去杂货店啦。”随后停止假装，正经地问：“你需要什么吗？”

山姆摇摇头，“一个男人要怎么做才能得到点尊重？”山姆对着空气比划着，“在他自己的房子里？”

史蒂夫拉着巴基来到前门廊上时，山姆站起身在他们身后喊道，“我是出于内心的善良才收留你俩的！爱都哪里去了，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫回吼道，“再等两天，山姆。”

“确切地说是46小时。”山姆透过闭合的大门喊道：“嗨，再给我带点果汁来，懒虫们！”

史蒂夫咔哒一声关上门，微笑着转身看向巴基。

“我们应该给他点什么。作为礼物。”巴基将手插进裤子口袋里，尝试适应‘我们’。

史蒂夫点点头，他们沿着前门的台阶走下去，“是呀。”他沉思地哼了声，然后他突然用手臂勾住巴基的脖子，将他拉近。巴基没有反应，身体荡进史蒂夫的怀里。史蒂夫一缩头，飞快地磨蹭了巴基的头一下。直到他们坐进了卡车里，上了路，巴基才意识到—— ** **过去我总这样对他，当他还是个小个子的时候。****

他等着史蒂夫走出卡车随身关上车门才用手臂勾住史蒂夫的脖子将他拉到怀里。动作很笨拙，他俩都笑起来。但却以一种奇异的方式令人感觉熟悉，所以巴基将自己的手臂留在了原位，胸口微微转向史蒂夫的肩膀，这样他的手肘窝好能勾住史蒂夫的脖子。他们沉默地走了几步，史蒂夫转头在巴基的太阳穴上印上了一个吻。

你的裤缝里藏着一把匕首，还有两把枪就塞在你的皮肤旁；大部分人是不会有这些的。你眼睛会迅速估量任何靠得过近的人，大多数如石不会这样做的。但你的皮肤紧贴着他给你的卡车的皮革座椅的地方依旧会出汗。你的头在你的牙太过用力磕到他的牙时依旧会反射性地后退。你是人类。为你那失了忆的心收集起这份证据吧。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在夜里，巴基发现，温柔来得很容易。当他看不到史蒂夫温柔的双眼和微笑时。当他们蜷缩在床上、屈从于睡意时，巴基紧紧地抱着他。就如他便是这个世界，就如他脆弱易碎。而，如果巴基在黎明前醒来，他会听着史蒂夫的呼吸，思索着他们交缠得有多么的紧密。巴基是史蒂夫记忆中那段人生里唯一拥有的东西，而史蒂夫也是巴基唯一拥有的东西，因为他就是唯一。只有史蒂夫。

太阳升起，你寻找到一千种方式去开始。也许是因为曾有过那么多被咽下的开始。你停止只是为了再次开始。一千种方式去压住他。去扑抓。趁他不备。令他熔化。你开始，开始，再次开始。也许只是因为史蒂夫容易被说服重新开始。不要管他对你过往亲近的英勇抗拒，拉他的双臂环住你的腰，他马上就会什么都愿意。巴基打出每张牌，永远都在寻找新方式去令他迷醉在终得你欲的酣酒里。

但，并不是只有你的饥渴在寻找着新的发泄渠道。你找了到新的方法说我爱你，不必满心绝望，不必泪眼迷离。不必将自己撕碎。

凌晨2点坐在沙发上，史蒂夫瘫靠着沙发靠背，巴基的双腿搭在他的大腿上。他们一直在亲吻，直到时间的流逝不复记忆，而史蒂夫就只是捧着巴基的脸。他就一直这样捧了—— ** **多久？当时光都已沉睡，你又如何得知？****

巴基微笑着喃喃道，“你看起来就像是无法相信自己的眼睛。”

史蒂夫悄声回答着，“是呀。”屏息，沉静，动情，“我忍不住，巴克。”

六个字压光了你肺里的空气，让你觉得就像一团暴露在风中的火焰。 ** **这是什么？**** 温暖。安全。是你闯进他生活里时所寻找的一切。 ** **你可能回报他这份清澈？****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在不经意间就发生了。早茶如常，坐在餐桌边。史蒂夫起身去拿东西，他经过时，任自己的手拂过巴基的心口，脖子。巴基熔化在这触摸里，然后，一时冲动，歪头将史蒂夫的手夹在了他的下巴与肩膀之间。

史蒂夫止步，转身。他用手握住巴基的下颚下方，向上一托，巴基看向天花板，随后史蒂夫俯身，从背后吻了他。他们从前这样亲吻过——颠倒了的唇齿，陌生却刺激的悄然移动——但他俩都因这接触跳了一下。嘴唇厚实、柔软，因为饮茶而炙热，就像一个被加强了的亲吻。史蒂夫呻吟着用自己的嘴唇催促着巴基的嘴唇分开。史蒂夫又呻吟一声，手顺着巴基的脖子滑下去，伸进沉睡衣领里，到他的胸膛上，现在巴基也在呻吟了。又一个深吻，史蒂夫退后，虽然在吮吸巴基的下唇。

他们的目光相遇，他们双双停止。巴基知道那个表情，史蒂夫正在脑袋里琢磨着什么事。 ** **告诉我，史蒂夫。我想知道你的所有渴望。告诉我如何令你颤抖。**** 史蒂夫在犹豫，所以巴基低声说，嗓音沙哑，“你喜欢这样吗？”

“是呀。”史蒂夫是嗓音同样沙哑。他这样说时，抬起来眉毛，就像他没意识到可以如此容易一样。

巴基又喝了一大口茶，然后朝史蒂夫伸出手。他们的嘴唇在炙热与声响的激流中相遇，史蒂夫甚至在它们还没接触到之前便已经在叹息呻吟了。 ** **天杀的**** ——给予他快感。超越了只听制造的那些动静，超越了只感觉他身体的回应。感觉就像是某种深刻的确定，是某种明确的召唤，是一种意志，是一声呼唤。 ** **你能不止确保他活着。你可以陪他度过每一天。**** 捏起你的手指，直到草叶不再留下痕迹。 ** **轻一点，轻一点**** 。向他展示，他被爱着。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

好在山姆已经睡着了，因为你们将会很难迅速将从这团乱中抽身。巴基躺在楼梯上，仰卧，头抵着一级台阶的边缘。他的双膝大张，而史蒂夫正跪在它们之间。巴基正练习着熔化，放松身体，专注于自己的呼吸。史蒂夫一直在慢慢地将他拆碎。他变得越来越勇敢，正撩起巴基的衬衣。史蒂夫爬下几级台阶，他好可以去亲巴基的腹部。

嘴唇轻压在一个新的地方，巴基惊喘地跳了一下。史蒂夫要他噤声，一只手安抚地放在他的胸口上，就在他的胸骨正中。史蒂夫沿着着他的肚脐洒下一圈亲吻，然后沿着他最下面的肋骨画出一道线。巴基躬身迎向这接触，背脊抬离了楼梯。

这样的温柔—— ** **操，太温柔了**** 。赤裸裸的钟爱。史蒂夫停住，就好像他能读取巴基的思想，将他的衬衫又拉下来。他爬上一级台阶，俯身贴向巴基的脸。巴基眨着眼睛看着天花板，正在跟自己的心律交涉，努力阻止盘踞在他四肢里的焦急。

史蒂夫低声哼唱着，嘴唇拂过巴基的脸颊，“闭上眼睛。”

巴基按要求闭上了眼。

“就让我看看你。”

巴基深吸口气，又慢慢从分开的嘴唇里吐出来。

“你帅极了，巴克。”史蒂夫正用双臂搂着巴基的腰，慢慢将以体重贴住巴基。等巴基被他固定在身下了，史蒂夫将头挤在巴基的肩窝里就不动了。

过来很久之后，巴基才意识到史蒂夫一时半刻是不会动的。他们一起耐心地等着。直到巴基的呼吸放慢到一个平稳的频率，他用双臂抱住史蒂夫的后背。巴基双腿大张，史蒂夫就被按在其间，这样本该在暗示——一刻之前的确是的——但此刻并非如此。就只是亲密而熟悉的。

熟悉是因为——熟悉是因为你们从前到过这里，就像这样拥抱着彼此。抵着某个门框，躲在他的盾牌之后，是你将他拉近。温柔，早在你还没准备给予它一个名之前。更容易，当子弹横飞之时。

巴基将左手插进史蒂夫的发里，完成这幅图画。保护好他的头，然后让他保护你的心。


	3. 仰望天空

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他身边醒来，再醒来——你仍在梦中。

你能爱上他多少次？至少在每个清晨。至少在每个他枕着你的肩膀伴你入眠的时刻。至少在每个他抓起你的手的瞬间，在每个他迎向你的双眼的刹那，在每个他微笑的恍然。至少。收起你的时钟吧，就让时间随着他心跳的节奏安然。

坠入爱河是无疑是一种疯狂的行径。因为一切都毫无道理可讲，一切都将终止于亲吻与闷声的笑。

在他身边醒来，再醒来——你仍在梦中。看着他深色的头发散落在脖子上的样子，看着一缕卷发如何蜿蜒躲进他的衬衣领口里，弄痒了他的锁骨。史蒂夫用手顺着巴基的皮肤擦过，将那缕头发挑出衣料外。巴基的双眼因这接触而睁开，就好像沉睡与清醒之间只隔着一道眼帘。他微笑，史蒂夫回以微笑。情感从你身上跃起的那一瞬，就已经在他的眼中找到了着陆点。眉毛挑起，嘴唇柔软——你脸上的表情早已脱离了你的控制。

你能爱上他多少次？每天清晨？因为，如果每个清晨都是如此，那你将永远不会再离开床铺。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“不，我坚持。”

“山姆，拜托——”

“不行。拿走。”

“我发誓，没什么——”

“嗨，”山姆打断他，表情严肃，“史蒂夫。别再试图拒绝我的礼物了。我是不会接受No的回答的。”

史蒂夫看了他很久，叹了口气。“好吧。”

可是，当然，事情还不算完。山姆继续说：“虽然我知道你是卫生标兵，对发生在那张沙发上的破事儿我还是极为别扭的。”

“山姆——”现在史蒂夫有点恼怒了。

“听着，我再没坐过那张沙发，你知道，自从两个超级黄暴的超级士兵跌进我的客厅在上面整整亲热了两个多小时之后。还有，谁知道我不在家的时候有多少小时？”

目瞪口呆的沉默。

“你是认真的？你再没坐过你的沙发，自从——”

“我要给你我的沙发。我唯一的沙发。我看着像是在开玩笑吗？”

史蒂夫慢慢吸了口气。“好吧。”他又把那口气吐出来，“谢谢了，山姆。我能付钱给你吗？”

“当然不行。”山姆挑起眉，“礼物。”

史蒂夫和巴基用上午剩下的时间打包好他们本就不多的东西，全部装到巴基的卡车后面。他们没有什么东西，所以几乎装了不到半个卡车车厢。而大部分的空间还被两个史蒂夫从没见过的大粗呢袋给占据了。它们就这样在他没看见的时候出现了。巴基进屋去的时候，他尝试着提起一只，发现它异乎寻常的重，装满了金属制品，一动就咔咔作响。他所注意的是：巴基居然让他知道这些包包的存在。

他们搬着巴基的植物出来，正小心翼翼地将它们放进车篷里，将小一些的塞进脚坑里，史蒂夫的床垫突然出现在了门厅里。

史蒂夫在厨房里找到了山姆，对方正端着一杯咖啡，故意一幅漫不经心的样子，“到底是，呃——”史蒂夫朝前厅比划了一下。

“哦，是呀。”山姆耸耸肩，“你们俩会需要床的，我从没计划过还会有个客人跟我一起住这么久——”山姆喝了一口，打断了解释。

“山姆。”史蒂夫的声音几乎是在祈求了。其中一部分像是几乎窒息的尴尬，尴尬于山姆认为他和巴基一直在他家具上做‘什么’以至于要确保隔离，但主要是山姆为他们放弃了更多。“好吧，但求你了，至少让我付钱吧。”

“不要。”山姆抛下的话掷地有声，以至于史蒂夫也不敢再多说了。

史蒂夫单手搬着床垫出来，走到卡车边，巴基挑了挑眉，但没说话。等他们走回去做最后清理时，又一张床垫出现在大门边。

“山姆！”史蒂夫朝着房子喊道。他俩静立了片刻。没有回应。

争论也无用。他们又将巴基的床垫搬到了卡车上。等他们用车库里的绳子将床垫绑在车上时，山姆重新出现了。

“你们知道。”他在山一样高的白色布料后喊道：“你们俩也会需要床单和毛巾。”他快步穿过草坪，“很快。所以为什么不直接用我的呢？所有的。”

史蒂夫结巴了，山姆却已经将床单塞进床垫之间。

“山姆。”史蒂夫却看着沥青路面。再无话可说了。他们沉默地看着山姆塞进最后一叠毛巾。

山姆坚持要在他们离开前给他们弄点东西吃，这很荒谬，因为他们的新家只有不到半小时的车程。在三个三明治之后，他们再次站到在了卡车边上，努力想着该如何开口。

“山姆。”史蒂夫张开双臂要一个拥抱，山姆乐意效劳。他们分开，史蒂夫没有移开放在山姆肩膀上的那只手，说：“谢谢你。谢谢这一切。我，呃——”史蒂夫绞尽脑汁寻找词汇，回想起他们的公路旅行、他们的每一次谈话、那端时间他自己都不曾意识到他所需要的每一点小助力，突然喉咙堵住了，他对着地面眨眨眼睛。

“嗨。”山姆本可以一笑置之，叫他傻瓜，用手肘撞他的肋骨，却没有。山姆从不惧怕情感。“不管是什么时候。我是认真的。我都会再次这么做，哪怕是给你们房子里的一半家具。”山姆微笑地说，史蒂夫笑了，自始至终胸口发紧。

因为，当你爱的那个男人第二次从你的之间滑落湿，你本会再犯下相同的错，不去寻找他。如果不是山姆，你早已失去了他。为此，你该如何说谢谢？

“你好事临门了。”山姆朝巴基歪歪头，对方正斜靠在卡车上，努力不要介入。山姆就像能听到史蒂夫的思绪，他说：“伙计，我跟你说过，他不是你拯救的那种人。他是你阻止的那种人。”他双眼闪着水光，史蒂夫发出某种动静，他希望更像笑声而不是一声抽泣。

山姆又紧紧抱住他，“所以，幸好你阻止了他。因为，没了他，你这相思成病的呆子会变废品的。”山姆最后拍了拍他的后背，退开身，给史蒂夫空间抹抹眼睛。

巴基也拥抱了山姆，这让史蒂夫的胸膛里升起了一点点骄傲的火花。

“谢谢你。谢谢那些空间和时间。我欠你的。”巴基看着山姆的眼睛说道。

“你什么都不欠我。”山姆的声音更加严肃，匹配了巴基眼中的神情，“我很自豪我能提供一个安全的地方。”

至此，他们挥手告别，坐进卡车里，两人之间的座椅上是室内盆栽组成的小小丛林，随后开上街道。

史蒂夫因期待而突然变轻盈。巴基向南转向，正午的阳光照亮车内。史蒂夫转头，任自己的双眼描绘过他谨慎的双眼、坚毅的下巴、搭在方向盘上的强壮手臂的线条，直到他安放车座上的双腿。

有时候，你看着他，就会考虑你要对他做什么。但大多数时候，你看着他，就会考虑他会对你做什么，在他什么都不做的时候。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们的家。 ** **我们的家。我们的。属于他和我。在一起。我们俩。**** 感觉并不像布鲁克林，而你也无法以其他方式解读。

他俩站在顶楼里，因为巴基要求至少要有四条不同的逃生路径和屋顶入口。一间靠近商业区的翻修仓库。巨大的窗子，木质的地板。

 要比史蒂夫的旧公寓豪华上十倍，同样很可能贵上十倍。他甚至都不记得租金是多少，因为巴基想住在这里，而史蒂夫所能记住只有那种飘飘然的感觉——给他他想要的东西，做一次供养家庭的人。

跟在巴基身后走上楼梯，看着他的靴子蹭过每级台阶，看着他长裤包裹的小腿曲线。这里某个地方有一部电梯。他们并没使用它，史蒂夫无需去问原因。

巴基在他们的门前停下脚步，掏出他们今天提前配好的钥匙。看着他灵活的手指找到正确的钥匙，插进锁孔里。他用血肉之手扭动门把手，用金属手房门。他如此美丽。看着他打开通向你们的家的门—— ** **我们的家**** ——让你无法呼吸。

公寓房间泛着光，蜜金色的光，源自光洁的樱桃木地板反射出的阳光。巴基坚持要将地板彻底擦过，再将东西搬进来。

史蒂夫感觉到条件反射想要为此而打趣他的冲动，却又在舌尖上寻找不到合适的词语。就在几秒钟之后，巴基就趴跪在地，用一块湿布抹着地板。史蒂夫看着他，直到双眼开始流连于他的大腿背面，看着他变换姿势时绷紧的双臂，史蒂夫决定去采买杂货。先让巴基收拾吧，稍后你可以随心所欲地将他推抵到这栋公寓里的每道平面上。

采买杂货感觉陌生，因为他已经很久没有不带巴基单独出来了。史蒂夫的双脚发飘，他买了香蕉、牛奶、芹菜和早餐麦片给心爱的男人。他在购物车里装满能给他惊喜的小东西。他从没见过的奶酪。原味巧克力。烤箱手套。

所以，等你买完，你会驱车回家，他正在那里等着你。如果他还在清洁地板，你会拦腰抱住他，趴到他身上，因为爱情是热切与温柔的肆无忌惮。因为此刻你们住在一起—— ** **这真的能成真吗？****

史蒂夫回到里，回到他身边，并且使用楼梯，因为巴基使用楼梯。他扭开房门，将杂货放在冰箱边。地板一尘不染，公寓里安静无声。史蒂夫开口喊他，却没有回应。这栋公寓是一个只在一边隔出了一间单人卧室的巨大空间。史蒂夫走进卧室，探身进浴室，又大声喊到，随后返回主厅。

曾经的寂静变成了此刻的不安。在他耳中回响，是逐渐变大的警报。史蒂夫走回卧室里，直奔那扇窗。有一道消防梯。他是不是在外面？史蒂夫抬起玻璃窗，弯腰爬出窗口。金属在脚下发出吱嘎声，脚下街道上的喧嚣乘着微风扬起。

史蒂夫没有关窗，顺着铁梯爬上楼顶。空无一人。他抬腿跨过房檐，踩到水泥地面。在离房檐三步的地方，他停下脚步。后背上泛起鸡皮疙瘩。感觉十分孤独，异常烦乱。在尘世之上，他能看到连绵不绝的街区，而史蒂夫只想紧握住他。

 ** **好吧，他不在这里**** 。史蒂夫转身走向铁梯，目光涣散，眉头紧皱——然后他出现了。就站在史蒂夫身后，正无言地看着他。看到巴基是一次震撼，是一股浪潮。它冲刷过他的身体，从他的肋骨间滴落。再一次爱上他。 ** **天呐，巴克。****

一定是全部呈现在了他的脸上，因为巴基阴郁了双眼，正在走近，他抓住史蒂夫的手腕，将他扯向房檐。巴基跪下，拉过他，将史蒂夫的肩膀按在及膝高的围墙上。

他闯进来，双膝夹着史蒂夫的一条大腿，一手按着墙壁，一手按着史蒂夫的胸口。吻他，就像巴基已经忘了自己能随心所欲地亲吻他一样。

巴基吻过史蒂夫的颊骨—— ** **他的身体散发着热度，每一缕温暖的空气闻起来都像他**** ——他喃喃说着：“我们弄颠倒了，你知道吗？”操，他的声音。早已粗哑，因‘会更多’的承诺。

“什么弄——啊，”巴基吮吸着一个新的最喜欢的位置，就在史蒂夫的耳垂前面，“什么弄颠倒了？”

“你不是应该慢慢来吗？先弄明白怎么说‘我喜欢你’然后再神魂颠倒。”

“我们不是已经——”巴基用一个、又一个吻打扰他，“我们不是已经慢慢来了吗？我们不是——”

巴基笑起来，蓝眼闪着火花，“你先邀请了我同居之后才告诉我你爱我。”

史蒂夫的心神被这些话绊住了，太过沉迷于那声响，所以等含义开始逐渐浮现变清晰时，他所能想到的只有—— ** **这就是他所考虑的？我说过的话？第一次我告诉他我爱他？他还不断重复着什么？**** 他自私地想着—— ** **告诉我如何才能再次令你闪亮，哪些话语会在你心中回响。****

史蒂夫心无旁骛，所以他任自己的麻痒的嘴唇咕哝着：“特例”到又一个吻里。

“你不是应该先看看是否奏效再一起搬进来吗？”巴基喃喃说出口，音色没有变化，含着问号吻他。

 ** **哦，这才是他所求的**** 。史蒂夫缩了缩下巴，中断亲吻。 ** **我明白你需要从我这里得到什么了**** ，“我早知道会奏效。一直都奏效。从来都是除了奏效还是奏效。”巴基目光坚定。他有着某种等待的办法，双眼不移，在他想要更多的时候。“没什么可观望的。一切照旧。只是你和我。一如既往。”

 _ _.__ 言语其实并非关键。诚然，自他出现在山姆的厨房里起，你们就住在一起；这一切根本无关这栋公寓。他只是需要听到你嗓音里的坚定不移。因为他在要求，勇敢又脆弱—— ** **再告诉我一次我为什么属于这里？**** 而他所需要听到的只是—— ** **因为我爱你**** 。巴基的双眼落在史蒂夫的下巴上。他想了一会儿，回答道：“你把冷冻食品扔在木地板上了。”史蒂夫大笑起来，巴基也微笑地看着他。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

独处是一场美妙的灾难。没有了山姆的来来往往阻隔他们，他们几乎寸步不离。巴基将他俩的床垫推到一起，就在主厅的地板上，而他们一直就呆在那里。沙发找到了归处，以一个奇异的角度横陈在南墙边，然后再未被移动。他们将其他的东西都堆进卧室里，然后关上门。

在一间阳光普照的空旷房间里度过每一天，相伴的只有两张床垫、一张沙发，和你梦寐以求的那个男人。花费掉每个半天，闭上双眼，亲吻他，拥抱他，鼻子贴着他的头发入睡，只在额头相抵时说话。打盹的次数多到荒谬，这样你就能在他身边醒来，再醒来。将你的世界缩小到只剩他的碰触，然后细数—— ** **多少次**** ？

在新家的第四个早晨。他们坐在一张床垫边吃着早餐：酸奶和红莓。巴基推开碗，史蒂夫也推开碗，期待火花四溅，随后巴基就到了他怀里，大腿紧贴到位，身体的重量在史蒂夫的腰跨上变换移动。亲吻。才是你今天唯一希望做的事。

巴基的双手在他的衬衣下，朝他的肋骨滑过去，衣襟掀起，慢慢向上堆积，直到它们他的肋骨上滑到了他的双臂下。显而易见，巴基正在脱他的衬衣。史蒂夫并没阻止他，从床垫上抬起肩膀，巴基赞许地嗯了声，布料最终离开了史蒂夫的头顶。巴基坐下，跨骑着史蒂夫的腰，头歪向一侧，将他尽收眼底。他用指尖从他的锁骨窝轻轻画到裤腰处，史蒂夫战栗于他双眼闪烁的样子。

巴基让史蒂夫清楚地知道他如何看待自己舌头的这项新技能，热烫湿润，柔软的压力，平贴在史蒂夫暴露的肚子上。他沿着史蒂夫的皮肤向上慢慢画出一道湿痕，史蒂夫立刻弓起身迎上去。等巴基抵达他的小腹时，史蒂夫彻底失控了。巴基还在不断向上画着他的线，肩膀、喉咙、下颚，而史蒂夫在呻吟：“再来。”毫不犹豫。

巴基给出他所要求的。沿着史蒂夫的皮肤退回去，只是鼻尖轻轻擦过，紧闭的嘴角，一缕胡茬的搔弄，不急不忙。这一次他从更低处开始，过程中任自己的舌头落进史蒂夫的肚脐里。史蒂夫流出一声尖锐的呻吟，巴基以舌尖上的一声猥亵动静回应。史蒂夫任他探索，不知羞耻地呻吟着，双手紧贴在床单上。没过多久史蒂夫的自若便被彻底打破，而等他无力阻止自己颤抖的双膝时，他用手肘支起身，四下寻找自己的衬衣。

巴基毫不费力地读懂了他的意图，从凌乱地被单里抓来他的衬衣，视线短暂接触确定这是史蒂夫想要的之后，将衬衣翻好，手拢起衣摆，举起衣服。史蒂夫伸进双臂，感觉到棉布贴上自己被亲吻蹂躏过皮肤，又吞了吞口水。给你你的空隙：他已面带微笑地将它递给了你。退后，暂停休息。

但。他双眼里小心翼翼在闪动。对于你想要事情如何进行，他是如此的敏感。而他的嘴唇还红肿着，他正用手背抹过嘴巴，他正低头深呼吸努力镇定——

没有多想，史蒂夫的手握住他的脖颈，又将他拉过去。巴基呻吟一声迎向他的嘴唇。滑动，滑动。稳定自己再次去感觉这让人晕眩的滑腻。低吟彼此的名，就像那是你所知的最甜蜜的回响。

巴基再次将衬衣脱下，史蒂夫又将其穿回。他们又这样来回了两次后，史蒂夫放弃了，任由巴基的双手盖在他的胸口上。没过多久，他的双手拉起衣料，巴基的衬衣也落在地上，随之一起的还有每一丝今晨离开公寓的念头。

亲吻，将你们的躯体揉在一起，随后让你（们）永远忘却时间的流淌。正午的太阳在窗棂边发现了他们，巴基赤裸的后背紧贴在玻璃上。史蒂夫的一只手勾着他的膝盖窝，在窗台上将他折叠。巴基曲起另一条腿，赤裸的脚贴着史蒂夫的腰臀。它的重量神奇而美妙，一扯史蒂夫的心神，催促他更用力地压向巴基。

你一直都感觉到，越来越靠近那道悬崖。此刻你是引导者，你应退回到数小时之前。可你早已被虏获，迷醉于那诱惑你绕过拐角走进某种更深刻的全新欢愉里的迷人低语。你用另一只手握住巴基的后腰，手指塞进他的长裤里，画着小圈，贴向他的尾椎骨。你在他肩膀上吮出的淤痕褪了色，所以要给造他一枚新的。巴基的双手蜷缩起来，圈住你的皮肤，一切太过朦胧无法分辨出到底蜷缩在哪里。唯一重要的便是此刻他正紧抓着你，他发出的动静正召唤着你靠得更近—— ** **只要绕过下一个拐角，放开手，来呀，再一点点。****

随后，就在史蒂夫头脑中一个更平稳的声音提出疑问时，巴基放开双手。史蒂夫开始退后，巴基却捉住他的手腕。他迅速移动，怀着目的。巴基将史蒂夫的手直接扯向胯下，压住，用双手隔着长裤将阴茎压进史蒂夫的手心里。他摇摆双胯，单脚借力，压下史蒂夫的腰臀，然后发出了最动人的动静。它从他的胸窝深处涌出，就像一道电弧，击穿弓起的背脊，一路经过，带着火花般的欢愉，留下无数回响。巴基的眼睛翻过去，史蒂夫早已松了手。脑中那个平稳的声音在说 ****太过了，不是现在，退后****  可他的手指却在抽搐着，渴望再次推倒巴基，沉默无声的欲念此刻正在低狺着还要。

抢在史蒂夫输给自己之前，巴基抬腿，脚踏在史蒂夫胸前。用力一蹬。并非用尽全力，但也足够用力。史蒂夫踉跄倒退。

公寓里的冷空气在他们之间涌动。史蒂夫站稳脚跟，抬头看向巴基——仍然蜷身坐在窗台上。他的胸膛正剧烈地起伏，整个人都包裹在亲密过后的余韵里。柔发缠结。瞳孔放大，二目沉沉。淤痕点点，皮肤泛红。勃起扯紧了他腰上的裤子。巴基正等着。 ** **由你做主。****

史蒂夫那平稳的声音夺回了控制权，他大笑起来。一点窒息，一点懊悔。沉默的一拍。随后巴基指指他衬衫所躺的地方。史蒂夫一把捞起来，丢给了他。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基开始提问。比以往任何时候都多的问题。他问起事情曾经的样子和现在的样子。他问起新款时装、航天工程和会发光的童鞋。他的头脑打开延展，通过他的语言绘描绘出间隔空隙。巴基花费大把的时间喃喃低语。大部分的言语都是在他们靠得太近无法用正常音量说话的时候。他问起血清前的史蒂夫。他长什么样子，他怎么样说话，怎么样移动。他问起那时候史蒂夫的头发是不是也这样分开。

巴基也用他的双眼提出要求。史蒂夫从不拒绝。

史蒂夫将他困在浴室的门上，将巴基的手腕压抵在他身后的木门板上。他们双双停滞，随后巴基的表情缓缓融化成一个酷似撅嘴的表情。他的眉头轻轻皱起，下巴微微扬起。他垂视着史蒂夫的嘴唇，仿佛在说—— ** **我的吻呢？**** 无法拒绝他。

有些早晨，他们会一起去跑步。巴基被风吹拂着头发的样子太过美好。其实并没有意义，他们从不会出汗。但如果他们跑得够久，呼吸就会加快。也许大脑记得精疲力竭应该是怎么样的感受，亦或也许只是为看着彼此躯体的运动。很难分辨这样的事，每当你拉他离开小径，将他困在某条小巷里，双手紧抓他手肘的正上方，指关节撞上红砖。他正呼吸急促，你控制不住地看着他分开的嘴唇。他的下巴微垂，幽深的双眼一闪，暧昧又苛责，欲问—— ** **你已将我弄到了这里，现在你打算怎么做呢？****

亲昵无处不在。在每个行为里，在每道思绪里。曾经你们按轨道运行，此刻你们碰撞在一起。这宇宙那不肯屈服的引力将你们双双塑造成了某种全新的事物。信任能在和平的净土上盛放，开出娇弱的花朵。所以，就用你的赤裸的双手耕耘土壤，稳住这颤抖的陆地吧。让他的藤以你的肋骨为架，让他的根扎进你的五脏六腑里。信任将被测试。不顾一切投进它的网里吧，以绳缠绕自己，再将紧敷成茧。为这新生付出代价吧——你曾那残破的半边——而他亦将如此。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基也用他的身体问着。史蒂夫试图回答却并不擅长这种语言。

巴基用微小的触摸询问，承载着细小的疑问。在史蒂夫后脖颈上流连的温柔指尖。他们亲吻时揽在史蒂夫腰上的手臂。拉得更紧又随波漂流。面对面坐在咖啡店的小桌旁，就只是看着彼此，因为他们没想过要隐藏什么。巴基伸直膝盖关节，靴面找到史蒂夫的小腿肚。他悄然爱抚到他的脚踝，双眼安然，看着史蒂夫。

巴基的手臂弯曲，手肘撑在桌面上。他的头微微低垂，身体前倾，嘴唇微张，门牙咬着拇指指肚。有史蒂夫的眼睛看着他，他任由自己的拇指落下去，过程中将他的下唇拉开了一点点。巴基的双眼四下打量，扫视过整个咖啡店后，他又沿着史蒂夫的小腿肚画下了一道温柔的线。

史蒂夫不知该如何响应这些触摸。巴基仿佛正在将他绘制成地图，按下每一个按钮并记录反应。仔仔细细，有条不紊。

这件事陌生又美妙，又完全让人不知所措。他需要说点什么吗？他要不要点点头？微笑？呻吟？他需要在巴基身上一一尝试这些吗？也许这些并非询问，而是要求。史蒂夫努力表现得自然，同时将难为情塞进大背景里。

巴基让一切感觉起来如此自然。他如此优雅。每个动作都恰到好处，却又轻描淡写。毫不费力便引人瞩目，充满魅力，甚至是在最漫不经心的时刻。史蒂夫却正相反。只能以热切的笨拙匹配巴基的娴熟自若。

有时候，他会展示给史蒂夫该做什么。史蒂夫正坐在沙发上，一手搭在沙发背上。巴基坐下，史蒂夫的收立刻抬起来插进他的头发里。但他还没来得及在他的头皮上爱抚出一个熟悉的弧度，巴基便将头歪向一侧，将太阳穴迎向了史蒂夫的拇指。他贴上去，转头，抵着史蒂夫的手指自己按摩起来。巴基引导着他，将他的拇指轻推到新位置上，向他展示该如何爱抚，从下颚到耳前，直到发际线。他无声而温柔地教导着。

最终，巴基找到了引爆点。他在水池边逮到了史蒂夫，当时他正在刷洗一只烧糊了锅底的锅子。巴基的胸口撞上史蒂夫的后背，双手潜进衬衣布料里握住史蒂夫的腰胯。他蜷起手指，抠进去。他收紧指尖，握成拳头。也许他早就知道史蒂夫那里的皮肤敏感且有点怕痒，亦或者他是刚刚才发现的。史蒂夫僵住身体。巴基再次收紧手指，史蒂夫哆嗦了一下。巴基贴着他的脖子微微吐了口气，便到此为止。史蒂夫随即转身，吻了他。一只沾满泡沫的手抓住他的下巴。

“巴克。”史蒂夫退得不够远，这个词迷失在温柔湿润又焦急的唇齿相贴中，“巴基，”史蒂夫再次亲吻他。湿漉漉的手指放到他的脖颈后。想不起该说什么，除了他的名字。巴基发出惊喜又愉悦的动静。

巴基是个快速的学习者，或者也许是个聪明的教导者。他反复抓握史蒂夫的双胯，手指蜷起，世故又充满独占欲，压住他的皮肤，直到它变成一个简写的—— ** **吻我**** 。巴基残忍地滥用着他的力量。随心所欲、随时随地地索吻。采购杂货受到了干扰，农产品区三个吻，纺织品区两个吻，然后冷藏区四个吻。一感觉到巴基的手指落在腰上，史蒂夫便立刻服从，而巴基每一次都以一种新的方式迎向他。有时候，他在史蒂夫的肩膀右侧，不待他完全转过身便吻了他。有时候，他会退后几步，斜靠着一边的肩膀，下巴微收，使得史蒂夫不得不一路用鼻子蹭进去。

这是一场史蒂夫能理解的游戏。点，对应点。被惊喜到，再去给他惊喜。做好准备迎接每一次甜蜜的进攻。绕着房子，当史蒂夫分神时。或是在摩托车上，在交通信号灯下扭身亲吻他。每次转身都为看他不驯的笑容。他野性难驯时，你狂热地爱着他。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

用他所有的这些要求、疑问与简单游戏，巴基向史蒂夫展示如何去提问和回答。巴基挑逗打趣。他要求而后谢绝，邀请又反对。他调皮玩笑。你怎么可能知道？那感觉能有多好？

一天傍晚，史蒂夫外出回到家里发现巴基在沙发上。他弯身吻他打招呼，虽然他们分开不过半小时时间，随后巴基，快如闪电，抓住史蒂夫的后脑。他深入而快速地亲吻史蒂夫。史蒂夫来不及理清情况便遭到了感官震慑。惊人的冰冷感。巴基的舌头又滑又凉，他正将一段光滑的冰推进史蒂夫嘴里。史蒂夫倒抽了口气，巴基哼了哼。你快，他更快。牢牢压在他后脖颈上的手指感觉起来就像一个承诺—— ** **给我看你喜欢什么，然后我便会奖赏你。****

巴基变换姿势，拉起史蒂夫的衬衣下摆。史蒂夫惊叫一声，皮肤上突然一凉。巴基大笑起来，两根冰凉的金属沿着史蒂夫背脊蜿蜒而上。

“我还以为你早预料到了呢。”巴基恶作剧的坏笑迷人又具破坏力，史蒂夫靠得太近双眼无法真正聚焦其上。“容易分神了，罗杰斯。”巴基轻轻砸下舌，责难着。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

比起身后，你们前方的岁月更长。如今你嫌少想起过往。回忆是给你思念着谁的时刻的。当他就在这里，就在你身边时，你宁可活在当下。简单地存在于当下亦有迷人之处。不可知的未来涌向你，节奏规律，如浪，拍打着你的脚趾。你从不曾这般无憾。

所以，收起你的回忆吧。活在当下，向他展示你是多么想就这样活着。告诉他，再没任何地方、任何时空是你所向往的了，除了此时此地。再没任何一个他能媲美你怀中的这个人。再没任何的家园能媲美你们的爱巢。收起你的回忆吧，为此时此刻而活。为这呼吸。这触摸。这个词。他脸上闪过的这抹光彩。你（们）在布鲁克林所拥有的是你所知的最美，却无法与这一切相比。

不要忘记。贴身带着他的狗牌是为了记住，因为那曾是你仅剩的最后一点点他。叫彼此孩提时代的绰号是因为它们从你的舌尖滑落的方式如此的自然而然。那些完美的标点符号，正是为你和他而生。

将其余的都收藏到某个安全的所在吧。有朝一日你也许会需要。收起你的回忆吧，用你胸膛中那温暖的水流思考。让他的笑声成为唯一在你脑海中回荡的事物，然后为他眼角的褶皱写下一个新的故事。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

就只是漂着容易许多，让巴基逐寸描绘记录他。但当机会出现时，你应该告诉他。继续，不要怕，告诉他什么将让他花上数周时间才能得到答案。他想听到它。

粗喘时，巴基有一种独特的方式叹息着史蒂夫的名。他有一千种方式呻吟而出，但当他经过这样，甚至经过了嘴唇颤抖颠三倒四的诅咒之后，当他唯一所剩的词只有史蒂夫时，他会含着它喘息。呼气时喘出第一个音，然后将轻柔的尾音吸回到他的门牙与下唇间，他倒吸一口气—— ** **史蒂、夫。****

他第一次这样做时，那声音如一只箭，撕开史蒂夫双耳间的空间。他难以置信地想着—— ** **不可能这么**** ——随后巴基再次这样做，史蒂夫立刻回以呻吟，完全无意识。从不曾有什么这么快就迷住他，如此迅速从他脚下抽走地毯。任他在巴基的皮肤上粗喘着，想着那些他的心神太过谨慎不敢放任的痴言乱语—— ** **再来巴基，该死的，求你了，再说一次，还要，我想要听到你，再说一次我的名字，巴基，哦我的天啊。****

史蒂夫退开，巴基呆滞的双眼闪烁而游移不定。他嘴唇分开，嘴角勾出一个得意的微笑，双眼终于在史蒂夫脸上找到了焦点。

“我喜欢那样。”史蒂夫直接说。

巴基眨眨眼，“喜欢什么？”

史蒂夫缩起头，藏起一抹羞红，嘴唇贴着巴基的耳垂。“你那样喊我的名字。”

一拍静默。低沉的笑声在巴基的胸腔里震颤，随后他沉思地嗯了一声。巴基迅速移动，将史蒂夫推倒，爬到他身上，一手抓住一个二头肌将他固顶。他俯首靠近，气若游丝，叹息道：“史蒂夫。”

沿双腿而下的电流不是欢愉而像尴尬。强烈如电击般的难为情。

那是唯一充满他身体的东西，交换碰触，轻声细语的应答，又一次彻底的明确要求而如愿以偿。现在你该怎么做呢？你该如何反应呢？你接受了某种私人的东西，他的唇齿读出你名字的方式，那声音自顾自地在你身体里流窜，然后在你们之间的空气里扩散蔓延。

史蒂夫僵住不动。他展开自己因为不知何去何从，又立刻蜷缩起来担忧自己的沉默会暗示给巴基什么。即使巴基能听到那些湍急的思绪，他也会闭口不说。他用鼻子蹭蹭史蒂夫的太阳穴，在等待，在思考，或是——

巴基嗯了一声后再次低语，“史蒂夫。”他将头垂得更低，将这个词直接吹进了史蒂夫的耳朵里。他贴上来，就在史蒂夫的耳根上呢喃着这个词，粗糙的脸颊刷过外耳廓。他用自己的头推推史蒂夫的头，头贴得更低，对着他下巴下面的柔软皮肉说着这个词。巴基呢喃低语，叹息着他的名，一遍又一遍，直到史蒂夫的忏悔被远远甩在身后，直到史蒂夫又回到当下，任那声音冲刷而过。

巴基张开嘴，含着史蒂夫的耳垂说这个词。牙齿温柔的拉扯，舌尖飞快地一颤。史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，仰起头要求更多。巴基再次发声，这一次嗓音里带上了一缕粗哑。他一遍遍地说着，从史蒂夫的喉咙里扯出更多动静。

巴基的手抓住史蒂夫的头发，将自己压在史蒂夫的皮肤上。他低吼着史蒂夫的名，低沉而野蛮。史蒂夫呢喃着，因压力，因巴基嗓音里的意图。巴基啃咬过他的下颚，嘶声说出每个S时，任牙齿轻轻压进史蒂夫的皮肤里。他研磨双胯，赋予每一抹欢愉同一个名字。

巴基在他的下巴上停住，移向史蒂夫的嘴唇，立刻轻若鸟羽，再次低喃出那个听来越来越不似像个名字的词，就在他们闭合了双唇的那一刻前。他停在那里，轻柔从容，毫不费力，上唇贴着它的另一半。巴基再次低语，史蒂夫分开嘴唇想将它饮入。突然，巴基的嘴唇到了他嘴里。深吻，毫无预警。呼出第一个音，发出尾音时舌头已经伸到了史蒂夫嘴里。感觉起来，听起来，如此淫荡下流。史蒂夫喘息呻吟，被巴基按压固定的双臂在挣扎跳动。史蒂夫能感觉到巴基露出得意的微笑。巴基将史蒂夫的下唇含进嘴里，制造出史蒂夫要求的那些动静，唇齿随心所欲地摆弄着史蒂夫的嘴唇。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

都是些小事。触摸他衬衫衣领下皮肤的颤栗陶醉。有多少次？每一次。每个小时。每个接触都是日出东方温暖了白昼时，微风带来的第一句炙热低语。黎明一定会来，它总是如约而至。可，预料之中未能减少你的惊愕。

巴基将一切或是设计得完美出色，或是即兴发挥到天衣无缝。史蒂夫偶尔任自己笨拙的痴情掌舵。他希望至少巴基会发现它是讨人喜欢的。

巴基正吃着一个苹果。史蒂夫本来正吃着苹果，此刻他却手拿苹果看着巴基。匪夷所思，你却允许了这混沌。所有的事都像夜空里的烟火般紧抓你的视线。你已见过一次怒放，却又出现了一个。看着它绽放。不论你如何瞪大双眼，大脑永远无法记录下完整的画面。记忆从不能与转瞬即逝的璀璨流光匹敌。所以，坦然地看着每道绚烂吧。无法将它捕获，只有仰望天空。

史蒂夫将苹果丢在厨台上，迅速移动。双手决定要巴基的腰胯，而他根本没时间阻止它们。巴基抬头，史蒂夫将他推到冰箱上。巴基的头重重磕在金属门上，皱起了脸。史蒂夫僵着身体，将巴基钉在冰箱上，看着。

巴基回望了他片刻。双眼迅速扫视过史蒂夫的脸庞，在寻找线索或正等着一个解释。他们抵着彼此呼吸了几下。随后巴基的眉毛挑起，双眼闪耀。他抬起一只手，转头。史蒂夫看着他下颚的肌肉绷紧，看着他又咬了一口苹果。巴基咀嚼着，史蒂夫看着他。一次不曾审视他的双眼。只是看着。他嘴唇闭紧蠕动的样子。他张嘴时鼻尖倾斜的角度。看着他下巴利落的线条，每个角度上看它是如何漂亮的，牙齿相互摩擦时肌腱是如何绷紧的。巴基吃着他的苹果，不急不忙。他看起来深感有趣，所以显然正努力忍住笑意。等那个水果终于被吃光了，巴基又从底部到顶端咬了几口，吃尽果核上最后一点果肉。一滴果汁挂在他嘴唇的那道折痕里，他伸舌头舔掉。

巴基转向史蒂夫，看着史蒂夫的嘴唇，随后输掉了这场‘唇舌之战’，笑容延展。他举起苹果核，将末端压在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。史蒂夫张开嘴，咬掉一半。他咀嚼着，巴基看着他，双眼闪亮。史蒂夫咽下去，巴基将另一半喂给他，果梗等等。史蒂夫嚼嚼咽下去。巴基第一个没忍住，抿着嘴窃笑起来。史蒂夫感觉到巴基的腹部在自己的双手下绷紧。史蒂夫哼了声，巴基咯咯的窃笑变成大笑。他仰起头，史蒂夫俯首。如果听见他的笑声是幸福，那么用你的双唇在他的喉咙上感觉它的震颤便是——

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

日常作息从你们的指缝间溜走。来来去去。有些日子你们会一天三餐在夜里睡觉。有些夜晚你们会在房顶上亲吻直到巴基发出的动静能吵醒整栋建筑，并用第二天一整天时间在那张被推到角落里阳光触不到的床垫上打盹儿。有些日子你们会继续绕着城市散步直到黑夜伸展。你们坐在水滨，等着夜行动物出现。看着日出，你的双脚泡在水里，巴基头枕着你的大腿。然后掸掸裤子，穿上鞋，去某间小餐厅寻找一顿早餐，再然后牵着他的手再随便走走。

永恒不变唯有欲火的此消彼长。硬，半硬，或是将要变硬。有这么多的碰触也许是因为释放得那么少。

本可以有更多的释放。史蒂夫在考虑。认真地考虑，因为巴基的双手正在他的脖颈上颤抖，他呼吸沉重，咕哝着最爱说的诅咒—— _ _holy shit__ ——并以除了言语之外的一切要求。巴基从不开口问。欲火中烧时他会变得爱说话，但他从不开口要求更多。从不说出口。史蒂夫能在他的眼中看到，在他的碰触中感觉到。

他并非故意让这样的情况发生。当触摸变得严肃、手指抓挠、喘息变成急喘，（他）会是说‘好的，没关系’的人。慢慢来感觉起来像个好主意。反正某些地方慢慢来。让他穿上裤子再努力憋住黑夜里你对他皮肤低诉的那些宣言更容易。

他们本可以将这变成一个共同决定。他们可以讨论界限、发展和目标。史蒂夫可以询问巴基要求他接管一切，他在史蒂夫的触摸之下化作春水闭起双眼的那几次。他可以问巴基为什么任自己颤抖得无法控制以至于他不得不停下。他可以问他，他正在追逐什么，那是什么样的感觉，他想要什么。

可史蒂夫一开始触摸，他双眼泛黑的样子，他要花时间才能控制住呼吸的样子，都让史蒂夫觉得对那些问题巴基很可能也无解。为什么要问？要让他觉得他应该有答案？过去那些无解的问题曾经就将他吓得多门而去。现在，他要求他想要的，在他需要停止时停止，并且没有逃走。目前，这就足够了。

史蒂夫独自背负着‘何时、如何、为何’的问题。这给了巴基更多说yes的空间。所以，他仅需对自己，对自己暗示的某些东西，说no。

虽然，有时候不太像自然停止，而像强行终止。在那些时刻，你并不是真的想到了他，不是吗？并不是在担心他为什么做好了准备，并不是。那是另一回事。

也许，自巴基体内整件事看起来完全不一样。他一只在记录描绘着史蒂夫，不仅仅是以带着探究的小接触。巴基发现的引信超超出了史蒂夫的预料。他准确地知道该如何引爆史蒂夫或如何不要。他将史蒂夫的双手压在他需要的地方，给他一声他无法抗拒的呻吟，然后当胸一脚将他踢开。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在沙发上亲热。赤裸着上身是因为没有退路。

史蒂夫滑落，从—— ** **操，这是巴基，巴基的舌头，巴基的双手，巴基亲密而硬挺的阴茎**** ——到某些更模糊不清性欲勃发，因为——该死的，他在用舌头做什么啊？——和——再来一次，巴克，再那样触摸我。你本以为，对于决心，你早已熟知。

你喜欢它在那里。你学会了一种特殊的等待。你沉浸其中，嬉戏探索，然后在困境中寻找到了新的欢愉。你不疾不徐，你不只是在学习你触摸他的乳头时他很喜欢，你是在学习该如何准确地触摸它们。挑逗，绕着圈，缓缓靠近。温柔却坚定的指尖。紧随着的是史蒂夫舌头温柔的质感于压力。指甲轻擦，厮磨低语。然后吮吸那块敏感的皮肤，直到它收缩绷紧。掐一下，他会叫。

欲望迷梦总是忘却彼此亲密的狂喜。如此亲密，你的欢愉都变成了他的，他的欢愉亦成了你的。迷梦永远不会以意外于一个吻，落在你的肩膀上，让你的胃部轻颤。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

你爱他，爱谨慎安静的他。某间五金店里，在过道里，高耸的货架让史蒂夫联想起某个更具威胁的地方。史蒂夫走去找某种螺丝刀，他们需要新的门把手什么的——清晰的思绪溃散，他原路折回发现巴基还在他留下他的地方。静立不动，一手撑着货架，另一只手拿着什么东西。史蒂夫走近，巴基将那东西放下，又拿起一个——一个门把手，当然了。他把每一个都按出小坑，正用他的金属拇指测试它们的力量。巴基皱起眉，移向下一个。

他为什么这样做？这种失重感让好奇心也退居二线。 ** **他沉溺于思绪时肩膀就是这样的**** 。又来了，史蒂夫？心神早已一片迷离，那思绪模模糊糊—— ** **有多少次**** ？

史蒂夫并没放慢靠近的脚步，经过时抓住巴基的前臂。从眼角里，他看见巴基原地转身。立刻，巴基的身体进入了戒备状态。他的眼睛飞快地看向过道尽头的老男人，在搜索威胁。门把手利落地掉到货架上，巴基的手探向腰间，史蒂夫知道在那里正有几把匕首等着他挑选。

史蒂夫将他拉到过道尽头，绕过拐角，将他们双双按到货架上。抢在巴基的后脑壳磕在金属框上，一把抓住巴基的后脑，狠狠吻了他。下一拍呼吸从他的嗓子里带出一声绝望的呻吟。他的双手贴着巴基的皮肤微微颤抖。史蒂夫加深亲吻，不曾后退，用自己的嘴唇推开巴基的嘴巴，再用舌头填满。巴基对着这湿热发出一声模糊不清的动静。史蒂夫将一只手伸进巴基的外套里，顺势圈住他的腰，然后抓紧他另一侧的胯骨。他一把拉过巴基的身躯，抱住—— ** **你是我的**** ** **。**** 史蒂夫放开他。他吞吞口水，退后一步看见巴基正望着他的嘴唇。史蒂夫走回去看门把手。半拍后，巴基跟上。

 

 

本章完


	4. 挺起肩膀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他移开手，似要离开，史蒂夫抓住他的手腕，“还有吗？”

他们开着所有的窗子睡觉。实际上，不论昼夜，窗子鲜少关闭。他们的家有那么多的空间，那么少的墙壁，所以空气就像还在室外一样，在公寓里吹拂翻卷。自他们所沉睡的地板中央，根本不可能分辨出他们正身处在一个房间里。

巴基躺在床上，一条手臂搭在额头上。闭着双眼，一动不动—— **这是什么地方？** 空气像你在房顶上那般流淌，带着城市的喧闹与夜间潮湿新鲜的气息。鸡皮疙瘩从巴基的双腿上泛起，蔓延到手臂上。 **这平静的地方是哪里？** 你可知你可以抛开六层之下的整个世界？这可否就是史蒂夫一直以来的计划？

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基从不错过脱下史蒂夫衣服的机会。看着他，触摸他，品尝他。让他脸红，或让他的胸膛起伏。你永不知足。就是那种张着嘴站在瀑布之下贪得无厌的感觉—— **你那样做过吗？** 亦或，你正将某种深浓的感官与一个更明亮的地方缝合到一起？——有那么多、那么多，而你全部都想要。全部得到是不可能的，但这并不能阻止你不断尝试。伺机饮下他的每一分。

所以，你为何用了那么久才发现他眼中一闪而逝的紧张？第一次时它几不可见，第二次它让你停顿，而第三次它将你的手困在空中，就在他的皮肤之上。

“嗨。”巴基开口让史蒂夫抬起视线看向他的双眼，“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“我脱你衣服的时候，你移开视线了。”巴基用拇指缓缓抚过史蒂夫刚刚露出的裸胸，露齿而笑，“你害羞了吗，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫的反应有点太像瑟缩。他耸耸肩，从脸上挤出一个微笑。

巴基皱眉。他将头歪向一边，思索起躺在自己身下的这个男人。

“是啊。”史蒂夫点点头，双眼却无法完成这个动作。它们飘向了巴基脑袋后面的那面墙壁。史蒂夫起身去亲吻巴基的锁骨，巴基一手按在他的肩膀上稳住他，“史蒂夫。”

“怎么了？”

巴基看了他很久。史蒂夫双眼正在做某种熟悉的动作。是一个巴基曾经认识的暗号。它们正像他已经准备好战斗一样闪耀，却没有热度。一个的瘦弱小孩，对于怠慢炸了毛。一张纤瘦的小脸，因为体弱多病而不被考虑在内而表情凶残。一个眼神，咆哮着 **你敢** ！却只是坐在冷板凳上，因为在他粗野的行为之下，他怕自己太过瘦小。自己太过病弱。

巴基任本能引领。 **为什么是那个眼神？为什么是现在？** 冲刷了迷雾的回忆将言语置于巴基口中，“你是觉得你要输掉某场争斗之类的了吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫的语调尖锐、困惑、担忧。

停顿。巴基等待着，直到本能提供出又一块垫脚石，“告诉我。”他用手指沿着史蒂夫的脸颊刷过，“我认得那眼神。”

史蒂夫瞪着眼睛，巴基等待着。开口——真正的开口——需要很多很多沉默。超过言语的默然。

史蒂夫深深吸了口气，巴基的身体随着他起伏，感觉就像是水波中的浮木，“我并没有觉得自己要输掉某场争斗了。没什么特别的。”史蒂夫终于开口说道。他迎着巴基的视线，双眼却紧闭着，“就只是——我没有。你那么的——自在轻松。而我并不。一样自在。就这些。”

“好吧。”巴基点点头，嗓音陈静，“自在于什么？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。他在巴基身下紧绷起来，有关他的一切都在说着他不想讨论这件事，“我不知道。你是怎么——你的——我不知道。”

巴基等待着。本能坚称（他）所能做的只有等待。史蒂夫会给一切都寻找到词语，只要你给他足够的时间。

“你就——”史蒂夫迅速吸了口气，声音听起来很挫败。“你看起来跟从前没什么区别，你知道吗？在注射了血清之后。我是说，当然，你更高大了，但你从前看起来就很棒，你现在看起来也很棒。你就是——你，你知道吗？你还是你。”

巴基感觉自己的眉头皱得更深了。“那你是什么？”

“这个？”史蒂夫比比自己，双手恼怒地挥了一下，“我不知道。”史蒂夫在胸口上交叠起双臂，（变成）他们之间一道笨拙又棘手的障碍。

巴基看着史蒂夫试图缩起身体，努力想搞懂他到底说的是什么鬼话，“你不喜欢你的身体？”

“是的，”史蒂夫立刻插话，“不，我是说——”

巴基露出坏笑，打断道：“我知道大约有70亿人愿意跟你交换。”

史蒂夫翻了下眼睛，巴基却没有让他回答。他已经找到了自己的标记，所以他倾身，两个飞快的吻之后，问史蒂夫的嘴唇；“告诉我你不喜欢哪里。”巴基又吻他，“告诉我一样。”

“不是这样的，巴克。”史蒂夫的嗓音已经失去了锋利，“并不是我不喜欢，只是——”

巴基用一个吻再次打断，“好吧，”又一个吻，“那就告诉我一样。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，巴基又用一个吻打断。“好吧。”巴基又亲亲他，然后等待着，用额头抵着史蒂夫的额头。

“我希望自己有胸毛。”

巴基坐起身。他审视史蒂夫的脸，然后低头看看他的胸膛。这倒是在意料之外。巴基从前从没认真思索过史蒂夫光滑的胸膛。早在血清之前，他就没有体毛，所以注射之后为什么会有？

“所以？”巴基抬头又看向史蒂夫的双眼。

“所以。”史蒂夫抢在巴基再说什么之前继续说：“我还希望自己能长出胡子来。”

当然了，史蒂夫脸上什么都不长。他是唯一回到意大利的军营后没有一脸邋遢胡子的人。巴基僵住——我怎么会从来没想过这一点？他的双手轻轻搁在史蒂夫的胸口上，瞪着眼睛，试图从洪流中扯出一个疑问—— **你为什么？所以你觉得？你希望？可——可，史蒂夫——**

他的大脑选择了最荒谬的选项，他说：“但那样我就没法这样做了。”然后从史蒂夫的下巴到耳朵舔出一条湿痕。

史蒂夫惊讶地大笑起来，“好吧，你可以，不过——”

巴基又添了一下，速度飞快，这为他挣得了足够的时间合计出接下来怎么做。他用手臂揽住史蒂夫的头，紧抱住一秒钟，低声说：“让我来告诉你你的身体。”

巴基放开他，坐定。他从头部开始，“你理这个发型看起来很不错。它很适合你的脸型。在你微笑时，能更容易看到你眉毛所有的变化。”

“哦，是吗？”史蒂夫咯咯笑着动了动，像巴基正在逗弄他一般看向一边。

没有回以微笑，巴基并没有开玩笑。“是呀。你的眉毛也很漂亮。它们总能让人知道你是认真的。目前据我所知，它们并没有因血清而变化太多。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫的笑容正在逐渐稳定，而巴基得到了他的注意力。

“这鼻子。”巴基微笑着用拇指顺着鼻梁抚摸，“也没变。从前它对你来说有点太大，但现在刚刚好。凸显了你的性格。”

史蒂夫露齿而笑。他等着巴基继续。

“你的嘴巴。”巴基故意停顿了一下，任拇指描绘过史蒂夫的上嘴唇，又流连在下嘴唇的弧度上。再次开口时，他的嗓音变得更低沉了，“我喜欢你的嘴巴。”

史蒂夫笑了。巴基永远也不会厌倦那羞怯的红晕。

“你的下巴——”

史蒂夫打断他：“哦，就这样了？”他的眉毛挑起，勾起一边的唇角一笑，“为什么你不多对我说说我的嘴巴？”

巴基愿意效劳，倾身，表情聚精会神。他吻了史蒂夫，火花四溅。嘴唇感觉新鲜而刺痛，因从未说出口的那些话语，“漂亮的形状，”巴基吻他，“下唇适合——”巴基将史蒂夫的下嘴唇含进嘴里，又任它慢慢滑走。“漂亮的颜色。”他对着史蒂夫的嘴巴低诉。“感觉起来很棒。”巴基吻他，已经有点失衡给腹中跌宕起伏的热望。他的嗓音逐渐沙哑，“尝起来也很棒。”他深深亲吻史蒂夫，而史蒂夫轻吟一声迎向他。

巴基立刻后退，“现在是——”他严肃地看了史蒂夫一眼，“你的下巴。”史蒂夫又大笑起来，仰头靠在沙发上。没什么比投下一串吻以便继续更自然而不做作的了。

“它坚毅强壮。它说‘我为我的祖国而战。’”巴基单手捧着史蒂夫的下巴。“英雄的下巴。”史蒂夫的双眼中闪过某种严肃。

“你的脖子——”

“你漏掉了我的耳朵。”露齿而笑。

“说的对。”笑容变大。巴基把史蒂夫的耳垂捏在两指间，“你的耳朵，”巴基深思地眨眨眼。“你已经长大得适合它们了。”他打趣道。

他收回手，似要离开，史蒂夫抓住他的手腕，“还有吗？”

巴基微笑，他爱这种调情式的一来一往，特别是现在史蒂夫正在逐渐适应。“嗯，还有什么？”巴基倾身，嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的耳朵，又嗯了一声。史蒂夫歪头迎向那接触。他轻声耳语，嗓音低到在震颤，嘴唇刷过史蒂夫的皮肤，“我还喜欢它们什么吗？”巴基嗯声以问号终结，他顺着史蒂夫的耳朵吻下去，啃咬他的耳垂。史蒂夫的胸膛卡住，气喘吁吁，巴基终于退开，摇着头，“好吧，我不知道。”他对史蒂夫无助地耸耸肩，“它们就只是——”他又耸耸肩，眉毛挑起，“只是一副漂亮的耳朵。想不出别的了。”

史蒂夫了然地微笑，摇摇头。巴基继续向下。他告诉史蒂夫他的脖子、他的肩膀、他的双臂、他的胸膛。他告诉他穿上衣服时它们看起来有多棒，脱下衣服时它们看起来有多难以置信得棒。他告诉他他有多喜欢那些光滑的皮肤，并主动提议给自己的胸膛除毛这样它们就能够般配了，这又让史蒂夫大笑起来。他告诉史蒂夫他皮肤泛红的模样。他告诉他那些他一有机会就控制不住去触摸的肌肉、褶皱和敏感点。

巴基越来越向下，顺着史蒂夫的身体，一路恭维过每一道肌群的曲线。他在史蒂夫的肚脐上停下，手指尖向下描绘直达裤腰，“这里是——”他停下记住那感觉，“最喜欢的部分。”

“为什么是这里？”史蒂夫的眼睛变得深浓。

巴基用了很久寻找字眼，在史蒂夫的上腹部画着温柔的线条，然后摇摇头，“我就是——我不知道。我是说，它看起来很棒，感觉起来很棒。”巴基抬头看向他，“但我认为——我只是喜欢我终于要摸了。”巴基亲吻他，同时将三根手指直接插进他牛仔裤的布料里。史蒂夫的胃颤了一下，他呻吟起来。

巴基退后，翻了下手。他扯了扯裤腰，“脱掉。”

史蒂夫用了不到一秒钟消化这个要求，犹豫，摆脱犹豫，然后开始解开拉链。欲念正低声咆哮，出乎预料地强烈，对着史蒂夫解开裤子的画面。史蒂夫将长裤推到大腿上，内裤却还保留着，巴基立刻将斜纹布料彻底拉离他的双腿。

巴基爬下沙发，在他面前屈膝跪下。史蒂夫的阴茎明显地抽动了一下，巴基顿时感觉一阵自豪的颤栗——只是他屈膝跪地的画面就对史蒂夫有如此的控制力。但这一切都是为了摸清史蒂夫在放下防备时的局促不安。所以，虽然巴基想扯下他的内裤，对着史蒂夫的阴茎呼气直到他发疯，但却伸手去摸史蒂夫的脚趾。

“漂亮的脚趾头。”巴基的嗓音泄露了他的心思，史蒂夫大笑起来。巴基轻咳了下，史蒂夫笑得更厉害了。 **这是个多古怪的游戏啊** **。** 巴基抬起头，嘴角勾起。 **但史蒂夫那么得快乐。**

“强壮的双脚。美好的形状。”他的手指顺着肌腱而上，“完美的脚踝。”

“完美，嗯？”史蒂夫听起来近乎发狂。

“是呀。”巴基一手抓住一只脚踝轻柔地捏了捏。史蒂夫的阴茎又抽搐了，但巴基始终用注视着史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫的羞红加深。他们凝望着彼此，史蒂夫兴奋泛红的身体横陈在他们之间。

“腿肚也很棒。它们看起来——”巴基摇摇头，“漂亮得不合理，在你穿上靴子的时候。”

巴基的双手向上滑向史蒂夫的膝盖，“现在轮到你的双膝，它们一直没得到应得的关注。”史蒂夫挑起一道眉毛，心思显然在别处，他早已放弃了稳住嗓音的尝试。巴基交谈是为了将这一切延长，放慢他沿着史蒂夫双腿而上的旅程。“是呀，这下面”巴基对着史蒂夫的下身挥挥手，“有这么多东西，所以很容易遗漏掉细节。”巴基的拇指搜寻着史蒂夫膝盖骨里的凹陷，“比如这个。并不是每个人都有这个的，你知道吗？”

巴基亲吻了每个凹陷，“我喜欢你紧张时膝窝里出汗的样子。”

“什——”史蒂夫呛了一下。

巴基对他意味深长地点了下头，再没说什么。“我还喜欢你的大腿。我真的很喜欢你的大腿。”他捏紧手指，又慢慢沿着史蒂夫的双腿向上滑去。他停在他内裤边缘大约一英寸的地方，用用他的嘴唇和鼻尖，私语般的碰触，沿着相同的路径描绘而上。史蒂夫无声地颤栗起来，巴基退开时能看到史蒂夫已经彻底硬了，阴茎在单薄的布料下被推向了一端。

巴基站起身，膝盖噼啪作响，然后又慢慢坐到史蒂夫的大腿上。史蒂夫的手来到巴基的双胯上，捏紧的手指说明他早已濒临崩溃。巴基用手指向上沿着史蒂夫的阴茎画过，只有一下，只是羽毛的力道，随后感觉到史蒂夫的腰胯在自己身下跃动，他体内那狂乱的欲念在喷溅。

巴基将双手撑在沙发靠背上，吞了吞口水，然后咕哝着，“看来我真的很，”巴基轻咳了下，“不适合谈论你的其余部分。”

“是呀，”史蒂夫又晃了下腰胯，表情调皮又伤风败俗，“看来你得回我这里来。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

开放带来开放。它吹拂而入，推开你家里的每一道门，翻动地上的纸张，弄乱窗帘。

巴基正坐在窗台上。他抬头看向正坐在床垫上的史蒂夫。“嗨，我饿了。”巴基等着史蒂夫抬起头，“你饿吗？”

史蒂夫立刻站起身，径直走向他。他来到巴基身边，伸出手臂将他从窗台上抱下来，一手搂着他的背，一手勾着他的双膝。巴基只来得及说‘哇哦’，然后史蒂夫就将他放到了厨台上。

“你饿——”巴基开口，史蒂夫却倾身到他眼前。史蒂夫的呼吸有点起伏，双眼正在巴基的脸上搜寻。他的双手沿着巴基大腿滑上去，揽住他的屁股，将他拉向前，分开巴基的双腿，将他们的身体紧贴到一起。

惊讶赶走了思绪，巴基花了一秒钟才又寻找到头绪，“你饿吗？”

“你饿了？”史蒂夫的嗓音粗哑。

“是呀。”

“告诉我。”

“我饿了。”

史蒂夫并没有吻他，但他看起来想得要死。

“哇，”巴基微微摇摇头，有某种愉快的困惑，“怎么——”

“你饿的时候，”史蒂夫终于吻了他，然后又吻他，“从来不说的。”

巴基眨眨眼，“哦。”史蒂夫又用一个吻堵住了这个尾音。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天傍晚，弗瑞打来电话，史蒂夫说no。

夜色降临，他们没有开灯。他们肩并肩趴在那临时的床铺上，在看史蒂夫笔记本电脑上的一部电影。第一抹闪光来自窗口，几乎没有引起巴基的注意。甚少见到有飞机或是直升机飞过这一方天空。第二抹闪光来自厨房，巴基紧绷了。史蒂夫一定是感觉到了，因为立刻伸手合上笔记本。没了显示屏的光线，巴基的双眼适应了黑暗。第三抹闪光来自他视野范围的左下角。他站起身，史蒂夫说：“是萤火虫。”

史蒂夫也站起身，然后他们慢慢地在公寓中移动，跟随着它富有节拍的闪光。一个心跳，一抹闪光。然后又是一拍。巴基看向窗户，好奇它是否已经飞走了，就在这时史蒂夫说：“在你的手臂上。”

巴基低头看见那只虫子正落在了他左前臂的一块金属板上。它闪烁着，那微小的光芒在金属上反射，形成一个模糊的光晕。

史蒂夫缓缓地靠近，他们一同看着那只萤火虫。史蒂夫伸出手，抚摸巴基左上臂下侧。夜风在这栋房子里搅动，它对这只长着翅膀的微小生物的动摇远不如对巴基的撼动。

焦虑是置身于过小空间时的惊慌失措，因为那空间就是你的躯壳。如今，焦虑并不经常到访，而当它前来拜访时，也不会久留。它起始于你胸腔的紧缩。你会觉得你可以将它呼出去，用空气挤走那紧绷感，可似乎事情并非如此。双肺紧缩直到你的头开始发晕。一切都像再也不会释放了一样缩紧，你屏住呼吸。

首先，要说服自己呼气。那感觉就像是一把单向钳，但经验却在说你的胸腔不会绷得更紧了。然后呼吸，继续呼吸。用温柔的双手去探索那紧张。倾听你的身体，然后等待。变好之前会先便遭，就像绑在你肩膀上的吊线，拉紧它们，抗拒着你的骨架，将自己折叠。你必须知道那感觉，这样下一次来临时你才能知道该听从什么。

等待并倾听，不要着急。

你的肺部首先放松了禁锢。捆绑感消逝，放松了它的绳索。挺起你的肩膀，抬起你的头。

接受他双臂的庇护。暴风雨再也不会如曾经那般让你动摇。在你的太阳面前变暗便恼怒于天空或因冲走了你的篝火而憎恨雨水都是无用的。它可以来，只要它会走。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你怎么会这么擅长这件事？”这个问题终究会来。虽然巴基一直以为更可能会是“你记起了什么？”或“你做过什么？”甚至是“你喜欢什么？”之类的，它们全都公开地诉说着同一个关键，一个史蒂夫想听许久了的观点。

“我只是怎么舒服怎么做。”

“你记得——”史蒂夫在半空中比划着，讨人喜欢地结巴着，“你记得性爱吗？”

“不记得。”巴基忍住微笑。史蒂夫需要知道他是严肃认真的，“我告诉过你，我不记得任何没跟你做过的事。”

史蒂夫点点头。他的双眼变暗淡，因为更多的疑问。“你怎么知道什么感觉舒服？”

“我进行尝试。”

巴基等着，史蒂夫也等着，然后是预料之中的熟悉的沉默降临。他们越来越擅长于不带救生索便闯进未知领域。不开玩笑甩掉它，不找借口迅速结束谈话。

巴基遍寻词汇去描述某种无言的进程，“我会尝试什么东西，然后从这里开始。一次一步。如果我喜欢，”巴基又凑近了一点点，“如果你也喜欢，那下一步就非常明确了。”

史蒂夫一动不动地听着。

“你不用马上就得接受这件事。”巴基将手滑到史蒂夫的肋骨上。他又设法让史蒂夫脱得只剩内裤，这次史蒂夫跨跪在巴基的大腿上。“虽然我也不知道为什么要告诉你这个。你在整个‘不要马上’这件事上已经是冠军了。”

一抹笑容出现在了史蒂夫一边的嘴角上。

巴基还在说着。他并不介意这件事，听到他漫无目的的思绪似乎可以让史蒂夫镇定。“有许多种方式可以去，呃——进行彻底测试，对吧？”

巴基控制不住地露出大大的笑容，“所以只要看看现在的我们。”巴基比划了一下他身上的史蒂夫。史蒂夫的眼睛落在自己压在巴基裤子上的光着的双腿。“我可以考虑出许多下一步。”巴基不顾自己冲向阴茎的血流，设法保持嗓音平稳。

他抬手勾住史蒂夫的脖子拉下他，“所以也许我会测试其中某个想法。”巴基将他拉进一个吻里，又将另一只手放在史蒂夫的大腿上。他感觉到史蒂夫回应了他的触摸，鼻子小小地喷了一下气。巴基结束亲吻，低语着：“只要一点点。”他的手摸进了史蒂夫的大腿之间，轻轻捧住他的睾丸，“就足够，”他任由自己的手指沿着史蒂夫的阴茎描绘而上。史蒂夫急喘了口气，用头顶了顶巴基的头。巴基的嗓音对这个念头进行的最后加工，围绕着元音轻颤，“就足够得知你是否也喜欢。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在他们街区的拐角有一间7-11便利店。他们购买着风味咖啡、盒装煮鸡蛋和从前从没吃过的糖果。今天是Nerds和黄箭。他们玩了最爱的游戏，向看不见的人形容色彩，将某种此刻之前他们从不知道的滋味付诸于言语。

他们就坐在小店前的街边。他们发现史蒂夫坐在地上时，很少有人会认出他。一个本不该有的漏洞，却到目前为止都在很好地服务于他们。史蒂夫先来。他拆开一条黄箭，放进嘴里。

他嚼了两下，双眉高抬，“哇哦。”

巴基早已露出灿烂笑容，“很棒？”

“很棒。”史蒂夫强调地点点头。

“所以？”

“呃——哇哦，有点变化。”史蒂夫又嚼了一刻，巴基窃笑起来。这一刻从他身上飘落，随风而去。他的胸膛轻盈而饱满。幸福远比你庞大。忘记陆地，随风飘荡吧。欢欣陶醉就是城市薄暮间昏暗的灯光；它说你（们）拥有全世界的时间。

“真的很甜。”史蒂夫转头面向他，惊讶地看着巴基眼中的眼神，“但有了一种让人意外的刺激鼻腔的感觉。真的是水果味，但又不像你吃过的任何水果。就像是卡通片里的水果。”史蒂夫点点头，递给巴基那包口香糖，“这就是我要搭配的：水果卡通。”

巴基的微笑并没有褪去，所以他回以更灿烂的笑。他将口香糖装进衣兜里，然后用手指和拇指整齐地撕开Nerds的盒口。他倒了大约十颗颜色鲜亮的硬糖在手心里，然后全部丢进嘴里。

甜味的第一波震撼让他的双眉高抬，鼻子皱起。史蒂夫笑起来。巴基咬破其中一颗，大脑开始短路。

“怎么回事？！”他难以置信地问着手中的糖盒，然后抬头看向史蒂夫，“操——怎么回事？”

此刻史蒂夫正在哈哈大笑，他一拍双手，胸膛都在震颤。“来呀，”史蒂夫一边笑到打嗝一边说着，“快告诉我。”

“我没办法。”巴基摇摇头，撇着嘴，然后投降地抬起双臂，“没法形容，史蒂夫。这就像‘不知道他妈是什么’在你嘴里爆炸了。”史蒂夫仰起头，那笑声响亮又毫无防备。

巴基也控制不住地笑起来。“给。”他又吃了一小把，将糖盒递给史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看着他，抹抹眼睛。他伸出手，越过糖盒，抓住巴基的后脖颈。巴基刚意识到发生了什么，史蒂夫的嘴唇就已经贴上了他的。他的嘴唇意外地温柔，轻易地就为史蒂夫的舌头而打开。史蒂夫深深亲吻他。一个突然而湿润的侵入，然后巴基惊喘，发出一了一个对公众场所来说太过急切的动静。史蒂夫只是退后到他们能够视线相接。他嘎吱嘎吱地嚼嚼嘴里的糖，然后苦笑着点点头，“是呀，哇噢，这真是呃——”他的眼睛落在巴基的嘴唇上，“真是——”

巴基用一个吻打断他，史蒂夫的手握紧他的脖子不让他离开。

夕阳西下，城市低声吟唱。公交车的液压门嘶嘶嘘声，汽车音响对着交通信号灯咆哮，他们亲吻着。这不是你的城市。也无需属于你。你不再需要任何人。不再需要全世界。只要一个空房间，一张光裸的床垫，和你的男人。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基醒来，史蒂夫的手在他的两腿间。他喘息着，史蒂夫也喘息着，他们俩都硬了。史蒂夫的阴茎正贴着巴基的腿毫无韵律地摆动着。

“史蒂夫，”巴基的嗓音还带着睡意的沙哑。史蒂夫的手握紧他的裤裆，巴基咽下一声呻吟。“史蒂夫。”他推了下史蒂夫的肩膀。

史蒂夫‘嗯？’了一声醒过来，顿了一下后，连忙后退，“哦——抱歉。我，呃，抱歉，巴克。”

“嗨，别道歉。”巴基翻身侧躺，在黑暗中面向他，“如果你想，你可以继续。”让话语的染上一抹轻快的幽默是为了史蒂夫一个台阶，“我只是想要你是清醒的，如果你是要——你知道。”巴基吻吻他的鼻尖，“尝试什么。”

史蒂夫笑起来，巴基抬起腿勾住史蒂夫的腿将他拉得更近些。他用脚跟推着史蒂夫，直到他们从脚趾到胸口都贴在一起，巴基的大腿压着史蒂夫的胯。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫想拉扯，想抓紧按住：这显而易见。但他对此非常得小心。大部分时间他只是抬起，因为抱起巴基从没让他退缩过。情不自禁时，史蒂夫还是会按住他。当他深陷欲念与爱情时，巴基都能透过衣服感觉到它的附着。他总是将手放在巴基脑后去阻挡意外伤害。

巴基也感觉同样的牵引。如果他没被按住，他就在按住对方。当欲念在他腿中成了熔岩，他让自己的身体对史蒂夫说话。在沙发上接吻，跨骑着史蒂夫大腿。太热烈，太饥渴。一手按着史蒂夫的肩膀，一手按着他的肋骨。紧抓一秒，然后用力研磨。在他口中呻吟。巴基放开他，史蒂夫却回以的呻吟将会在巴基下次洗澡用拳头堵着嘴高潮时在他脑海里回荡。

缓慢的研磨变成猛力的推挤。真让人尴尬，你如此的渴望。你知道该做什么，用了大把时间去捉摸，然后你衣冠整齐地向他展示那些动作。 **来呀。这样摸我。把我弄射** **。** 史蒂夫看着你，就好像他无法相信你此刻做出的那些表情。就好像他无法相信他能让你有这样的感受。 **来呀，史蒂夫，还能更舒服。**

太过容易兴奋。看似平淡的事就能将你点燃，比如看着他，或看着他努力不要看着你。饥渴于触摸。触摸便是一切：你已决定。没什么能比得过触摸。酸痛肌肉上的热水，舌尖上的冰激凌，拂过你头间的风，遮住困倦双眼的眼睑，和他的双手，不论他想将它们置于何处。 **只要触摸我。**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

被推靠在柜橱上，巴基的双肩抵着木头纹理，史蒂夫曲膝跪地。骨骼之外，肉体相熔，就像他们无法再记起让他们保持正立的张力。史蒂夫将手放在巴基的阴茎上。掌心盖住顶端，手指伸向柱身。时间变得缓慢。

这并非他第一次被碰触，却是他的碰触第一次停留不去。巴基一定曾以为它会去往别处。去寻找某些新的压力或抚摸，某些让他舌头打结、心神涣散的触摸。但史蒂夫却静止不动。期待膨胀，化为让人目眩神迷的欲火。它沿着他的脊柱劈啪作响，巴基喃喃低语。两个人谁都没动。

如此的充满独占欲， **真他妈热辣。史蒂夫** ——巴基目瞪口呆地看着他，双眼被紧皱的眉头覆上了阴影，嘴巴大张着。 **史蒂夫** ——他的头后仰抵着柜橱，懒洋洋地从一边摆向另一边，不敢相信。他始终将双手保持在身体两侧，交出自己。

巴基阴茎硬得如此快，快得发疼。如此敏感，他甚至能感觉到自己长裤拉链的隆起。巴基知道史蒂夫能感觉到它的膨胀和抽搐。欢愉如浪，涌入又一波，热烫辛辣，熟悉的惊慌一闪而逝，提醒他他不处于掌控地位。他如此的暴露。一切都感觉脆弱不堪。他的胸膛颤抖的起落，他背脊抵着柜橱的弧度，他双腿弯曲张开的样子。只为史蒂夫这样张开。就如他正在宣布对你的占有。

这个念头从他的喉咙里扯出一个动静。他突然摆动腰胯，史蒂夫奖励给他多一点压力。巴基恳求地垂下头，低垂的双眼寻找到史蒂夫的脸庞。他正看着巴基，就好像他刚刚发现了什么惊人的事物。脸颊红润，睁大双眼，瞳孔放大。但他没有动。

巴基的身体不再接受要求，皮肤下只有一湖的温水。如此涨满，太过饱满。涨到了他的喉咙里，某种欢愉淹没了他的所有神经。每一次搏动都旋转着消失进那膨胀、敏感的黑暗里。

就好像他这样并非为了激起你的性欲。就只是在感觉，而非摸索。毫无迹象还有什么会来临。他静止不动，巴基也一动不动。除了参差的呼吸，流窜的血流，什么都没发生。巴基的身体因欢愉、意外和唤起而愤怒。涣散的双眼对着彼此，看着你的心神告诉你的身体这是什么意思，这是什么感觉，而非关掉你的思绪让你的身体设定节奏。就坐在这里，双手放在厨房的瓷砖上，然后让史蒂夫将它给你。天呀。不必催促他。受惠于他的时间线，一如既往。

就坐在这里，被渴望。他需要做的只是表现得如他拥有这副身躯一般。你需要所做的只是任由他。

“操。”巴基低声诅咒。史蒂夫靠过来，这样巴基就能在他的唇上喘息。史蒂夫温柔地亲吻他，太过轻柔，巴基伸长脖子想加深。史蒂夫退后。他停顿了一下，让巴基等待，因为他可以，因为巴基会等上一年又一年。史蒂夫再次缩短距离，用舌尖要求巴基的嘴唇张开。史蒂夫用舌头找到巴基的舌头，就那样亲吻他。嘴巴张开，只用舌头，滑动，卷曲，探索，只是接触。温柔地，克制地，无法想象地下流猥琐。巴基呻吟叹息。他对着那湿热喘息不已。他满脸通红，感觉像发了烧一样得烫，所以脸一定很红。欲念的红色小斑点布满他的脸颊。巴基无法喘气了。他开始在史蒂夫的手中推挤。他这样就能射出来。

巴基转开头，用手遮住双眼。他颤抖着深吸了口气。史蒂夫笑起来，听起来如此的志得意满。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

结果，是你因亲吻而分神，让三明治烧焦着火，而非史蒂夫。

 被激起欲念，比如早晨看着他将衬衣套在头上。还会被激起欲念，比如你在亲热了数小时之后努力做三明治的时候。被激起欲念，比如你都已经射过了三四次。被激起欲念多到超过了任何一个穿着衣服的正常人。欲火中烧到你的血液都抛弃了你身体的其余部分。它从你狂跳的心脏中直接冲进了你的阴茎里。史蒂夫跟你说话、提问、开玩笑，而你除了‘什么’或‘嗯’什么都说不出，只能听见他在你头发里发出的模糊笑声。

内裤是一道虚假的屏障。只是一块破坏了最迷人感受的破布。你越是花时间捉摸它，它似乎就越陌生，就像一遍遍地重复某个词，最后它变成了一个声响而已。似乎它唯一的目的就是给他一千种办法去挑逗你，给你一千种方式去祈求他给予更多。

当你的大脑不再有足够多的血液给顾虑，你想告诉他你能拼凑出的每个下流念头时，言语卡在了你的喉咙里。你想对他做的一切，你想要他双手摆放的地方，他能有多棒的感受——都死在了你的嘴唇上。你所能做的只有呻吟 **史蒂夫** ——倒吸一口气，对着他肩膀上的皮肤，再次呻吟—— **史蒂夫。**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你抛弃自己的姓氏。他从不使用，你已数月不曾说起。不再有巴恩斯，只有巴基。如果他们还需要它，他们可以找到它，在阵亡士兵公墓里，在苔藓斑驳的墓碑上。在荒草掩埋的空坟间。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基用金属拇指抠住，然后从脚跟到脚趾向上一推。这个动作引来了他正寻求的反应。史蒂夫猛地一动，发出惊讶之声。他们俩正肩并肩坐在沙发上，史蒂夫的脚就在巴基的大腿上。巴基变换姿势面对史蒂夫，又沿着肌肉推上去。史蒂夫叹息。

巴基又变换姿势，跪起身。他爬过去，一条腿插在史蒂夫的腿间，并一直抓着史蒂夫的脚好让他的腿向身体的方向折叠。巴基倾身，同时手又在史蒂夫的脚跟上寻找敏感点。他的头发向前垂落，他任由它落在史蒂夫的脸上。巴基贴近去听由他嘴唇里吐出的每一声轻柔愉悦的动静。他用一根手指按揉史蒂夫的脚踝一侧，并用鼻子磨蹭他的下巴。此刻手指，跟随熟悉的路径，包围住史蒂夫的脚，然后开始从握紧外沿，就在他小脚趾关节的下方。

巴基用鼻子抵住史蒂夫的鼻子，手指用力抠住。史蒂夫叹息一声张开嘴巴，巴基俯身闯入，将自己的舌探进史蒂夫口中。史蒂夫呜咽呻吟，巴基的阴茎因自己的舌头堵住那动静的样子而抽搐。

“巴克，”史蒂夫设法说出，在巴基给予他呼吸的空间的时候。巴基用伸直手臂，在史蒂夫的脸上方撑起身体，“这感觉起来可不只是揉揉脚。”

巴基沉思地皱起眉毛，“是呀？你为什么这么说？”

史蒂夫张开嘴巴，只张开了一点点，思索片刻，然后闭上嘴，得意一笑。虽然要慢慢谈论，但总要谈论。

在你谈论此事之前，你先让他知晓，要用自己的声音。用它的颤抖与破碎。你开着玩笑，但你元音的拉伸与颤动却让人担忧。如此脆弱，于是就用勇敢的话语稍稍掩饰。他一向擅长看穿你。

“我们这样做完之后你自慰过吗？”史蒂夫的双眼深沉而好奇。

“你觉得呢？”巴基让最后一个字以一个不正经的微笑结束。史蒂夫的脸庞再次颤抖碎裂，化成了那个吃惊的表情，所以巴基又给他施加了点压力。他倾身，鼻子磨蹭着他耳后的皮肤，“你会吗？”

“你觉得呢？”此刻史蒂夫听上去真的气喘吁吁了。纵容每个问题都遭遇另一个问题，你依然得到了你的答案。虽然被抓住把柄的并不是史蒂夫，特别是如今他变得更加妙语连珠了，“你会让我观看吗？”

巴基忍住半出口的呻吟，将其斩断成一声粗哑的笑。他咽了咽口水，扭了扭腰。说大话——“你能确保你的手不乱摸吗？”

这次史蒂夫更快，缩头低声说：“你可以把它们捆住。”

这次巴基能做的只有不要让自己的呻吟变得太大声。只要一声未受抑制的欲望之声便可让史蒂夫紧握他的腰胯。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“史蒂夫，我们连枕头都没有。”

“怎么了？”

“你发现了吗？我们一直就直接躺在床上，我们连枕头都没有。”

“我们需要有枕头吗？”

“我不知道。这是‘应该有’的东西，而不是‘需要有’的东西吧。”

“好吧，我们也并没有真的床。或是任何家具，除了那张沙发。我们应该——”

“我们需要有枕头。”

“好的。”

他们步行去了塔吉特[1]，买了两个枕头，然后走回家。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你从前怎么会从没想到这件事？

他们躺在沙发上，巴基在史蒂夫两腿间忙碌着。史蒂夫的后背对着巴基的胸膛，巴基一只手放在史蒂夫的头上，另一条手臂横亘在他的肋骨上。他正用自己的舌头操史蒂夫的耳朵，热辣、下流又迅速，自己迷失在史蒂夫制造出的动静里，“巴基——哈——啊——巴克，上帝——巴——基——”他已忘了呼吸，胸膛开始起伏不定。

史蒂夫弓起身，紧贴在巴基身上，巴基将手从史蒂夫的肋骨移向他的阴茎。他用手掌根向下压，同时用胯猛力去撞史蒂夫的屁股。 **操，史蒂夫，我想对你做的那些事** ——变成一种饥渴的动静，穿过他的张开的嘴巴，钻进史蒂夫耳朵的褶皱里。

史蒂夫让巴基展示给他看他想要什么，所有那些让他双手颤抖的摩擦，又喘了三口气后，移开头，“好的。”史蒂夫吞咽着，“巴基——天啊——”

史蒂夫倾向一侧，滚出巴基的双腿间。他发出一声介于笑声与呻吟之间的动静，抬头看向巴基的脸。巴基并没试图收拢起自己。他知道自己双眼幽深，嘴唇红肿，双腿还维持着圈着史蒂夫身体时的姿势。他知道自己阴茎硬挺的弧度在长裤下显而易见。

史蒂夫的双腿还缠在他的大腿间，于是巴基用拇指在史蒂夫的脚踝骨上画了个圈。他喃喃地说：“只要你想要。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫睡觉要将手指插进巴基的头发里。他并没刻意隐瞒这件事。巴基淋浴后上床来时，他就着巴基的枕头上梳开缠结的头发，然后将手指缠绕进那潮湿芬芳的温暖后才会静下来。只是某种漫不经心的抓握，只要巴基一转头就会松开，所以他从不转头。

一天夜里，巴基等着史蒂夫的手不动了，问道，“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”

“你是为我才这样做的吗？慢慢来那件事？”

史蒂夫安静了一刻：“你指的是什么？”

“我只是——”巴基停顿一下想将担忧转化成提问，“你是——”不，一个问题感觉太像指控。巴基又尝试道：“我不想你这样做——为了留下我。我不知道是不是——我不想让你觉得我会留下只是因为我想要——”巴基给了自己片刻的沉默，“你是怕我会逃走吗？”

“不。”史蒂夫回答来得飞快。他抓在巴基头发里的手收紧得几乎不可觉察，“不。”史蒂夫凑近了些，又说道，声音更轻了，“不。”感觉更像是他在对巴基会离开这个念头说‘不’，而非在回答问题。

当夜变得更凉，他们为取暖贴在一起安睡时，史蒂夫却将自己的脸埋进巴基的发间。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]塔吉特百货(Target),高级折扣零售店，美国第四大零售商。


End file.
